


Part 6: An Idea

by Natasha210



Series: The Monster Within [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Happy Ending, Lost Love, Moving On, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Saving the World, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha210/pseuds/Natasha210
Summary: Twenty-three days since half of all living things were snap out of the world.  Steve and the others are still reeling from the event.  Thanos and the Monster are gone, and there is nothing they can do.  Or is there a chance that they could get the ending they were always meant to get before this nightmare started.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint stood next to Lila, helping her practice with the bow and arrow.

“Okay hold on, don’t shoot.” He said felling the anticipation build in his daughter. “You see where you’re going?” Lila gave a small nod.

“Okay. Now let’s worry about how you get there.” Clint walked behind his daughter. Slowly correcting her stance. He could tell even from the few times that had done this she was a natural. He could hear his sons playing catch by Laura. It was a beautiful day. Laura wanted to celebrate his last day on house arrest with a picknick. She was getting everyone’s orders on the Hotdogs.

“Hey, you guys want mayo? Or mustard?” She called out to them. “Or both.” Lila lowered the bow looking at him.

“Who puts mayo on a hotdog?” Clint gave a small smile.

“Probably your brothers.” He said then turned to look away calling back to Laura. “Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, Mama.” The truth was that Jennifer had always eaten her hotdog with mayo. He closed his eyes. Tony had kept him update as much as he could on how she was doing. Maybe he could go see her once he got this monitor off. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Lila. Though she didn’t look like Jennifer. The way she stood there pointing the arrow at the old target made him think of when Jennifer was little. “Mind your elbow.” He said just as she released the arrow hitting it perfectly. He let out a laugh. “Good job, hawk-eye” Clint gave his daughter a high-five. “Go get your arrow,” Laura called everyone to table. Clint turned to look at his wife. “We’re coming. We’re hungry. Lila lets go.” He glanced back at his daughter and froze. Gone she was gone. Taking a few steps, he called her name again, but there was no response.

“Hey babe, Have you…” He tailed off. There was no one by the table. He ran over calling out to them but again there was no answer. Fear filled him as he tried to figure out where they had gone. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Tony, he would know what was going on he could help.

**“He can’t help you.”**Clint’s skin crawled at the voice. Glancing over at the table Clint let a pained gasp. The Monster sat on the table, smoke circling around her.

“What are you doing here? Where is my family?” Clint growled out at her as he walked over to her.

**“They are paying the price for you finding Jennifer. A girl with her powers is hard to find. I thought it would be difficult, but when Steve freed Jennifer, I knew my great plan would come to a close. Thanos wanted balance I needed prey. And you Clint you needed to remember that you caused all of this by freeing a girl with powers you could never understand. No one could.”**Clint swung at her, but she vanished into a cloud of smoke, leaving him alone.

* * *

Steve stared into the mirror. How could this have happened? Half the earth vanished into smoke. No one had heard from Jennifer….the Monster since the snap. Steve didn’t know what to do. He should have never let her out of that cell. None of this might have happened.

_Jennifer walked into Steve’s office sitting on his desk._

_“What are you thinking.” Steve looked up at her. Could he tell her? Jennifer leaned forward, tipping his head up, so he was looking into her blue eyes. “Let me help you.” Her voice was quiet._

_“I think Bucky killed Tony’s parents.” Jennifer’s eyes drifted to the left for a moment then looked back at him._

_“What are you going to do?” Steve stood up, walking over to the old picture on the wall._

_“I don’t want to hut Tony.” Jennifer walked over to him, turning him around, so he was looking at her._

_“I think it will hurt him more if you don’t tell him.” Steve kissed the top of her head._

_“Thank you, Jen. I need to go talk to Tony.” He turned, leaving the room._

“There’s a ship coming into view,” Natasha said through the door.

“I’m coming,” Steve called out to her, pushing the thought back. That had never happened. He hadn’t told Jennifer, and he hadn’t told Tony. He was too scared of what would happen. Things could have been different if he had just told the truth. His hand wrapped around the soap bar. In an act of frustration, Steve threw it at the mirror. As it shattered a dark laugh filled his head.

“**Your mind is mine now.”**Steve didn’t say anything running out of the base to join the others. Overhead a large ship with a glowing person carrying it.

“Who is that,” Steve asked Rocket who had come out with the other.

“I don’t know I was hoping you would.” She set the plane down she walked over to them.

“I’m Carol Danvers. I believe you lost something.” Steve tilted his head.

“What did we lose.” Carol pointed over her shoulder, smiling. Steve looked where she was pointing two figures were coming down the steps of the ship. Tony and some other person. Steve made his way over to him, putting his arm around him to help support his weak frame.

“I count, stop him.” Tony gasped out.

“Neither could I,” Steve replied, looking over him. Tony stopped needing to look Steve in the eyes.

“I…I…I lost the kid.” Tony said his voice hollow.

“We…Lost.” Steve tried to explain, but the lump in his throat stopped him.

“Is um,” Tony asked, looking into his once good friend’s eyes. Steve didn’t have to say anything Pepper running over, giving him a hug.

“Oh, Pepper.” He whispers, holding her tight. “I’m sorry I missed that data maybe we can get that raincheck.” Steve looked down thinking about the raincheck that he never got to fulfill. Then a miracle happened he found Jennifer, and now she was gone too.

“We should get you inside,” Rhodey said, walking over to his friend.

* * *

“It’s been 23 days since Thanos came to earth,” Rhodey explained to Tony. The images of their now-vanished friends displayed for all to see.

“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census, and it looks like he did…He did exactly what he wanted. He made…” Natasha looked over at Steve. “…He took out 50% of all living creature.” Tony closed his eyes.

“You’re leaving something out,” Tony said, looking over at Natasha. She looked down at her hands. “There! What are you not telling me.” Steve pushed off from the wall.

“Thanos didn’t use the stones to make everyone disappear; he used….” Steve trailed off his mouth, growing dry.

“Let me guess. It was Jennifer or her Monster.” Tony said his voice gruff. “He said something about freeing someone. That’s why I had her locked away. She knew something like this was going to happen. How could you just ignore her?” He shot the words at Steve.

“We needed her help.” Tony glared at him.

“She was mad.” Tony spat out at him. “She would seem normal say she was fine. Then talk to the Monster about you. If you wanted her help, then why did you leave her on the Raft two years ago. You could have stayed, and we could have helped her. Maybe stop him from using her.” Tony looked over that Natasha. “Where is she now.”

“Thanos took her with him. He just opened a portal and walked through,” Steve explained. He nodded, looking over at Thor.

“What’s wrong with him.” Thor was sitting out on the patio, not saying anything.

“He’s upset he thinks he failed.” Rocket explained not looking up from where he sat on the floor. “Which of course he did, but there’s a lot of that going around, ain’t there?” Tony looked over at the talking Racoon.

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Rocket looked over at him.

“Maybe I am.” Steve cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“We’ve been hunting Thanos and…the Monster for three weeks now. Deep space scans…and satellites and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.” Steve said, keeping his voice level.

“Fight him…I didn’t fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet…while the Bleeker Street magician gave away the stone. That’s what happened. There was no fight. Cause he’s not beatable. And now he on top of the stones has the Monster. Who whipped out half of all life with a snap of her fingers.”

“Did he give you any clues any coordinates anything.” Tony pointed to his head, blowing out air. Steve pushed his frustration back. He needed Tony’s information if he was going to fix his mistake.

“I saw this coming a few years back,” Tony called out to Carol. “I had a vision I thought I was dreaming, especially after Jennifer appeared in it.” Steve closed his arms.

“Tony, I’m going to need you to focus.” He cut Steve off looking at him.

“And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It’s too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need.” He shouted, getting to his feet, knocking his glass of water over. “You know what I need a shave.” He said while pulling his IV out. “You know I remember telling what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that. Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not. That’s what we needed.” Steve met his accusing gaze.

“Well that did work did it.” Tony took a deep breath.

“I said we’d loss. You said we'll do that together too.” The words stung Steve as the memory of that conversation came to him. “Well guess what Cap we lost, and you weren’t there. But that’s what we do right.” Tony staggered over to Steve. His weak body jerking trying to stay upright. “We do our best work after the fact.” Rhodey gently tried to keep him back. “We’re the Avenger. Not the preventers. Right.” Rhodey nodded.

“You made your point now just sit down.” He pleaded with Tony.

“No here’s my…You're great by the way.” Tony said, pointing at Carol as Rhodey pleaded with him to sit. Tony slipped out of his grip, walking up to Steve point at him. “Your new blood I got nothing for you Cap.” Steve didn’t say anything he just watched. “No coordinates no clues, no strategy, no way to fix her. No options zero…zip…nada. No trust liar.” Tony whispered the last part before ripping his new arc reactor off his chest, revealing his old scar. Tony slammed it in Steve’s hand. “Here take this. You find him you put that on. You hide.” Tony dropped to the ground his body giving out. They all tried to help him, but he pushed them back before collapsing.

* * *

Steve Natasha and Carol stood outside Tony’s room. They were waiting to see how he was doing. Rhodey walked out, closing the door behind him.

“Bruce gave him a sedative. He’s gonna probably be out for the rest of the day.” Steve looked down at his feet. He shouldn’t have pushed Tony. He had been out in space for 23 days, and that had taken a toll on him. He just needed to fix this.

“You guy’s take care of him, and I’ll bring him a Xorrian elixir when I come back,” Carol said before walking out of the room. The others waited for a heartbeat before following her.

“Where are you going?” Steve called out to her.

“To kill Thanos.” She said, not bothering to stop.

“Hey,” Natasha called finally getting her to stop and look at them. Natasha took a deep breath before continuing. “You know we usually work as a team here and between you and me, morale’s a little fragile.”

“We realize up there is your territory, but this is our fight too,” Steve added.

“You even know where he is?” Rhodey called out from where he leaned up against the door frame.

“I know people who might,” Carol replied, not batting an eye.

“Don’t bother.” They all turned to find Nebula, the one that arrived with Tony standing behind them. “I can tell you where Thanos is.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve gathered the team so they could all hear what Nebula had to say.

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked. He talked about his Great Plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask him where would he go once his plan was complete? And his answer was always the same." Nebula walked over to the table, leaning over. "to the Garden."

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan." Rhodey said. Steve looked at the ones that lived in space.

"So, where is he?" Rocket pulled up a space map.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers. No one's ever seen anything like it." The map shifted, displaying another planet.

"Thanos is there." Nebula said, looking at Rocket. Natasha leaned close to the map.

"He used the stones again."

"Hey, Hey, hey," Bruce called out to her. "We'd be going in shorthanded, you know." He pointed out to them.

"Look, he still has the stones and Jennifer so…" Carol cut Rhodey off.

"So, let's get'em. Use them to bring everyone back." Bruce raised his hands in frustration.

"Just like that. I sorry, but you haven't seen what Jennifer or the stone can do." Steve listened to everyone around him, talking. He reached his hand in his pocket, wrapping it around the ring box. He looked to the left glad to see an empty corner. Tony was right; he made a mistake. He so wanted it to be like old times that he forgot what that could mean for Jennifer. Sure, she was willing to do anything if it meant saving others, but like when he took the plane down, it had cost her everything. Only it also required the rest of the world.

"Yeah." Steve finally broke his silence, drawing everyone's attention. "Just like that." Natasha nodded at his words looking at the others.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this. I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try." Bruce shook his head.

"If we do this, how do we know it gonna end any differently than it did before?"

"Because before you didn't have me," Carol said the plan taking root in her mind. Rhodey shook his head.

"Hey new girl Everybody in this room is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking. If you're so great, why weren't you here the first time." Carol looked at them all.

"There are a lot of other planets, and unfortunately, they didn't have you guys." Thor stood up, walking over to her. He reached out his hand calling Stormbreaker. It flew into his hand, causing her hair to move but not her.

"I like her, so when do we leave."

* * *

The team boarded the ship heading for the planet that Thanos was supposedly on. The ship was the one that Tony and Nebula had arrived on. Tony was staying behind. He was too weak. Steve closed his eyes. He was right; he had failed him. He failed to tell him the truth. He failed to listen to Jennifer about the dangers. He had failed the world, and he had to do something about it. Steve bulked into his seat just as they started to take off. The ship's movement sent a jolt of fear through him. His hands gripped the sides of the seat.

"Who here hasn't been to space," Rocket called out. Rhodey, Natasha, and Steve all raised their hands. "Well, this should be fun. You better not throw up on my ship." The window started to turn yellow as they exited the atmosphere reminding Steve of when he crashed the plane. His knuckles grew white as his grip tightened. His breathing started to come in gasps.

"**Breath in the fear, remember." **A voice filled his head. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the ice.

"_I gotta put her in the water," Steve called into the radio._

_"_ _Please, don't do this." Peggy's soft voice called to him. "We have time…We can work it out." Steve looked at the controls of the plan. He didn't know how to fly, but it didn't look good. Most of the buttons were smashed from his fight against Redskull._

_"_ _Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die." The words froze him to the core. Was he really going to do this? Taking a deep breath, he knew this was his only choice, the right choice. "Peggy. This is my choice." There was no answer on the other line. Steve reached into his pocket, pulling out his compass. He opened it setting it in front of one of the broken screens. That way, he could see Peggy's picture out of the corner of his eye. He put his hands back on the control sticks, waited for a heartbeat. Then plunged them forward. The ship dove for the water, picking up speed. He didn't have long. His death was staring him in the face. He looked over at the compass…At Peggy._

_"_ _Peggy?" He called out, needing to hear her voice._

_"_ _I'm here." Her voice warmed him as the water came into view._

_"_ _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." There was a pause before she responded her voice slightly muffled._

_"_ _Alright…A week. Next Saturday at the Stork Club." Her voice grew stronger as she talked._

_"_ _You got it," Steve answered her, the water getting closer._

_"_ _8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late? Understood?" Seconds Steve had seconds before impact._

_"_ _You know. I still don't know how to dance." There was a long pause._

_"_ _I'll show you how. Just be there." Steve wanted to. He wanted this all to be a bad dream. Any minute he would wake up and get to have that dance with Peggy._

_"_ _We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on you…"_

"Steve." Natasha's voice called to him. He turned to look at her. The memory washing away. She held out her hand, giving a small smile. He took it, giving a smile in return. He wasn't alone on the plane this time. He had never made it to that date. Peggy had gone on and gotten married while he was frozen. When he woke up, he was alone. Until he met the team…Jennifer. Now they had one more mission to get the rest of their team back.

* * *

Steve stood next to Natasha while they waited for Carol to come back from scouting. He looked down at the compass in his hands. He closed it and put it in his pocket. He had told Jennifer he didn't have to keep it when they started dating, but Jennifer insisted that he keep it.

_"__That's a part of your life. I know you love me don't feel like you have to hide that part of your life from me."_ Steve let out a deep breath.

"This is gonna work, Steve," Natasha said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I know it will…Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't." Before Natasha could answer him, Carol returned.

"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him." She reported.

"And that's enough." Nebula said, sending a chill down everyone's spin.

* * *

Steve walked into the small house that Thanos had been living in since the snap. Rocket walked up to the Gauntlet that had been cut off. Turning it over, he revealed missing stones. Steve looked at Natasha, his anger building.

"Where are they?" Steve asked his voice low. Thanos didn't respond, so Carol bulled her choke hold tighter.

"Answer the Question." She yelled at him.

"The universe required correcting. After that, the stones served no purpose. Beyond temptation." He said through the pain.

"You murdered Trillions," Bruce shouted, kicking Thanos back.

"I didn't the Monster did, and you should be grateful." Natasha walked over to him.

"Where are the Stone." Thanos smiled.

"Gone…Reduced to atoms." He said, eyeing Steve.

"You used them two days ago," Bruce shouted.

"I used the Stones to destroy the Stones. I couldn't risk her getting ahold of them. She is too powerful. It nearly killed me. But the work is done; it always will be I am inevitable." Steve closed his eyes.

"We…We have to tear this place apart. He could be lying." Rhodey said, looking around the small hut.

"My father is many things a liar is not one of them." Thanos seemed to just now notice Nebula. He looked over at his daughter.

"Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." His words were cut off by Thor slicing his head off. Everyone pulled back, stunned by the movement.

"What…What did you do." Rocket asked, stunned by what he saw.

"I went for the head." Thanos's head slowly vanished into a cloud of ash. The hut along with it. The once luscious garden turning into a barren wasteland. The group looked around at the sudden change.

"What's going on?" Carol asked, trying to prosses what was happening. The Monster appeared in front of them, all towering over them.

"**You all thought this could be undone."** Steve took a step toward her.

"Where is Thanos where are the Stones." He demanded, staring her in the cold black eyes.

"**Thanos and the Stones are gone along with half of every living creature. Thanos demanded balance. It's only far that he should be one of the sacrificed. Now leave move on with your lives**." Carol walked past Steve.

"You won't get away with this." The Monster grabbed the hero, turning her eyes red. Carol let out a guttural scream. The Monster smiled, looking at the others.

"**Remember, I am in charge now. You have no stones, no Jennifer. Nothing but what I give you."** She let go of Carol vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Carol dropped to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"What are we going to do," Natasha asked, looking at the spot where the Monster had stood.

"Nothing." Steve closed his eyes. "There's nothing we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years…Later**

Steve strolled down the dark street back to his car. There wasn't any parking near the building where the support group met. The sky over head was dark. It had been dark ever since the snap. The sun would come through, but it was almost a gloomy light. Steve looked at the light post as he passed it. Missing person's photos covered it. He closed his eyes, their faces haunting him. Failed, he had failed them all.

He went into the ice in 45 right after he met Peggy. Woke up 70 years later. He loved her but had to move on with his life. Then he met Jennifer and fell in love with her. Now she was gone too, and he couldn't let her go. She was out there somewhere. The darkness filled his mind.

**"****How long will you fight it." **The voice filled his mind.

"As long as I can," Steve said, drawing the eyes of the few people walking down the street. The Monster hadn't appeared to him, but every so often, she would say something like that. If he slept, it was full of nightmare of her. The Monster that shares the face of Jennifer. Her smile was in a crazed twisted state. Worst, however, was her voice. It came out more like a hiss than anything else. Steve shook his head; he needed to get home. He didn't like the idea of her being around people. Not with the Monster so close to him. Especially venerable people like those in the group. If he could stop going, he would. But he didn't want them to think he was abandoning them like the others. Little did they know that the very person that took everyone way haunting him. He slipped into his room, not wanting to disturb Natasha. She was getting reports for the team. They were doing their best to keep thing together. But it was hard. Thor and Tony were gone. Banner retired, wanting to work things out with the Hulk. Leaving Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey, Okoye, and Carol under the leadership of Natasha to keep everything under control. Steve refused to be in charge. He failed the team. How could he be…the Monster just made that choice easier. Natasha was concerned about him. He could see it in the way she tiptoed around him. However, she wouldn't understand. He didn't understand what was going on. Music filled the air and Steve closed his eyes.

* * *

_Steve sat on the ship next to Tony. They were headed toward Clint and Laura's farm. Steve's leg bounced as the nerves filled him._

_"_ _Are you sure this is going to work what if she says no. Maybe I should wait a little longer." Tony laughed as he landed the plane._

_"_ _If you wait any longer, Jennifer will be the one over a hundred. Besides, if Jennifer says no, I lose my bet. So, do me a favor don't let her say no." Steve looked up at him._

_"_ _Who thinks she will say no." Tony waved him off._

_"_ _Vision, he said something about statists and probability. Natasha says she's going to say no at first then change her mind. But on the bright side, I am soundly in your corner." Steve grabbed his bag._

_"_ _Well, that's encouraging. Wait, what did Clint say?" Tony patted his friend on the back, giving him a fake smile. _

_"_ _Listen, I have known you and Jennifer for what five years. She will say yes, as long as you don't mess it up. So, Star Spangled Man with a Plan doesn't mess it up. And yes, Clint is betting she'll say no." Steve nodded, taking a deep breath._

_"_ _Thanks, Tony." Steve shuffled up to the farmhouse. Clint and Laura knew he was coming to see Jennifer. They, along with Tony, helped him plan this surprise. However, after what Tony said, he wondered how much help Clint was. The door opened, and Jennifer stood in front of him. The nerves vanished; this was it._

_"_ _Steve, what are you doing here. I thought you and Tony were going to go follow a lead on Bucky." Steve blushed slightly. That story was Tony's doing. The two of them had been looking for him since Steve discovered that Hydra had brain washed him into killing Tony's parents. They hadn't had many leads, but Tony was confident they would be able to find him. He also was toying with some ideas as to how they could bring his mind back. Sam was the one out looking of him this time. Leaving Tony and Steve time for this little trip._

_"_ _No, I wanted to surprise you." Jennifer razed her eyebrow._

_"_ _Surprise me with what." Steve held out his hand._

_"_ _Can we talk." Jennifer paled slightly, looking from his hand to his eyes. She didn't say anything taking his hand. Steve strolled over to the porch swing sitting down with her. He took another deep breath. "Jen, I woke up five years ago, and though my life had ended. I wished that I had never been found. That stopped after I met you. Sure, it wasn't right away. But after DC, I grew to care for you…Trust you…Love you." A small tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't want to spend my life looking back. That life is no longer my home. It's here with the team with you. You are my home in any time." Steve slipped off the bench kneeling in front of her. "Dr. Jennifer Rose Shylow, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He pulled out a small box. Opening it revealed a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle. Jennifer was crying too hard to say anything she just nodded. Steve slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it then leaned forward, kissing him. Steve picked her up, spinning her around in his arms. Jennifer pulled back from the kiss letting out a bubbly laugh. The porch door opened Laura, Clint, and Tony slipped out. Tony was holding up his phone._

_"_ _And there is the proof I needed." Steve set Jennifer down, smiling at the other. Laura was crying, holding on to Clint._

_"_ **That would have been lovely. The speech was a little boring. But nobody's perfect. You certainly aren't." ** _The world froze the sky grew dark. Steve slowly veered his head to look at Jennifer. However, her blue eyes were gone replaced by black. The Monster had got him once again. Steve pulled back, wanting to get as far away as possible from her._

_"_ _Why won't you leave me alone," Steve shouted at her. The Monster slithered over to railing her dress swishing._

_"_ **Because I made a deal with Jennifer that she would get more time with you after the events of Sokovia. As a result, you are now as mad as she was. Unless you want to make a deal." ** _Steve slammed his hand on the railing._

_"_ _Your deal means nothing. You cant do anything." The Monster laughed stroking his cheek. _

_"_ **It means I can finally be rid of you." ** _Steve rolled his eyes looked at her._

** _"_ ** _You can leave me. I'm not keeping you." The Monster let out a growl._

_"_ **Then get rid of that ring."**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve shot up to a sitting position. He was back in his room at the base. His head was pounding forcing him to bend forward rubbing it. He reached into his pocket pulling out the small box. Opening it revealed the ring. That day had never come. Here he was once again alone with no one but himself to blame. Steve stood up he couldn't sit in his room and wait for another nightmare. He walked into the office wanting to see how Natasha was doing. Rhodey was giving an update on Clint. His family's disappearance had hit him hard. On top of that Jennifer the girl he saved was the one that caused it. Steve hadn't been able to talk to him since the airport. Clint had taken a deal for house arrest and Steve hadn't wanted to compromise that. But the snap changed everything. It had all sent Clint down a dark path. Natasha was determined however to make sure that he got a chance at redemption. Much like how he gave her one. Rhodey clicked off leaving her alone. Steve saw her finally let the emotions she had been holding so tight released. Her eyes started to water as she tried to eat her sandwich.

"I'd offer to cook you dinner but I don't like to kick a person when they're down." Natasha smiled over at him.

"You here to do your laundry." She questioned not use to seeing him.

"Came to see a friend." Natasha sniff whipping her eyes.

"Well clearly your friend is fine." She said whipping his eyes.

"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming over the bridge." Steve said trying to talk about something lighter.

"In the Hudson?" Natasha let a small smile cross her face.

"There's fewer ships cleaner water." Steve explained.

"You know if your about to tell me to look on the bright side um I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." Steve laughed wandered over to side across from her.

"Sorry habit." She handed over her plat. "Any news on Clint." Natasha looked down.

"He took out another group last night. Steve, they didn't get one shot off." Steve took a bite of her sandwich.

"I came from a meeting where I tell people to move on. But you and I we don't." The image of a front porch filling his mind. A cloud of smoke appeared to his left. The Monster still nowhere to be seen.

"If I move on who does this?" Natasha asked her eyes growing wide the stress written on her face.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done." Steve whispered out.

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was better because of it. and even though they're gone…she's gone. I'm still trying to be better." Natasha replied.

"I think we both need to get a life." Steve smiled at her.

"You first." She followed his gaze hoping to see what he always saw. "What do you look at?" Could he tell her the truth. It would sound crazy. Natasha new Jennifer's better than anyone else. She might be able to help him. Steve opened his mouth to answer when an alarm went off.

"Ah…Hi. Is anyone home. It's Scott Lang we met a few years ago at the airport in Germany. I was the guy that got really big. I had a mask on. Ant-Man could you buzz me in." A video played on the screen.

"Is this an old video." Steve begged standing up.

"It's the front gate." Natasha said hitting a button.

"didn't he disappear with the others." Steve asked looking over at her.

"That's what the report said." With those words the two friend let something that had eluded them for years in…Hope.

* * *

Scott passed in front of them his mind racing. He was talking to himself.

"Scott." Steve said pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." Scott said rubbing his face. "Have either of you guys ever studied quantum physics?" Steve glanced over at Natasha.

"Only to make conversation." Natasha said flatly. Scott pointed at her.

"All right so five years ago right before," he pretended to make a snap but didn't. "The Monster. I was in a place called the quantum realm. The quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there you have to be incredibly small. Hope she's my um…She was my…She was supposed to pull me out. And then the Monster happened and I got stuck in there"

"I'm sorry that must have been a very long five years." Natasha said shaking her head.

"Yeah but that's just it. It wasn't for me it was five hours. Is that any buddy's sandwich." He trailed off seeing Natasha's plat. "I'm starving." He scooted over to the table grabbing it.

"Scott what are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"So." Scott said around a mouth full of food. "What I'm saying is time works different in the quantum realm. The only problem is right now we don't have a way to navigate it. but what if we did?" Scott started to pace again. "I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos and we could navigate it? What if there was a way that we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time but then exit the quantum rem at another point in time? Like…Like before she was freed." Steve held up his hand.

"Wait are you talking about a time machine?" Scott shook his head.

"No. No of course not. No not a time machine. This is more like a….Yeah it's a time machine. I know it's crazy. It's crazy, but I can't stop thinking about it. there's got to be…some way. It's crazy." He trailed off.

"Scott, I get emails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore." Scott nodded looking between the two of them.

"So who do we talk to about this?" Steve glanced to the left seeing the dark form. Then glanced back at Natasha.

"It's worth a shot."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve Natasha and Scott pulled up to the cabin that Tony and Pepper moved in after they had their daughter Morgan. Tony spotted them, and Steve instantly felt guilt. He had failed him. That was one thing the Monster never had to remind him. He had lied to Tony and wasn't there when he needed him the most. Tony had locked Jennifer up for a reason, and Steve let her out.

"What are you doing here." He called out to the group holding Morgan in his arms. She had grown up so much. Steve couldn't hide the smile. Tony had gotten his happy ending. Not even Steve could prevent that.

"We might have an idea," Natasha called out. Tony eyes him before giving a small nod.

* * *

They all sat on the porch while Scott explained his idea. Steve watched Tony trying to read him.

"Now, we know it sounds like." Scott pleaded.

"Tony, after everything you've see, is anything really impossible?" Steve asked.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" Tony cut him off. He handed them all something to drink. Steve thanked him before taking a sip. "In layman's terms. It means you're not coming home."

"I did." Scott defended. Tony shook his finger.

"No, you accidentally survived." He coerced him. "It's a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull a …what do you call it?" Scott shifted slightly. Before responding.

"A time heist?" Tony laughed

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of that before?... Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream." He glanced over at Natasha. He was going to say no, Steve could feel it. The dark cloud to his left grew darker. He had to say something.

"The stones are in the past. We could go back we could get them."

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." Natasha added.

"or make it worse than it already is. And you don't know if it will work without Jennifer." Tony pointed out to them.

"We'll handle that. about the Time machine, I know you won't mess it up." Steve said, allowing himself a small smile.

"Gotta say It. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism. However. High hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise." Scott stood up, looking at all of them.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. Alright, it means no talking to out past selves no betting on sporting events" Tony held up his hand.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Scott. Are you seriously telling me that you plan to save the universe is based on back to the future? That's not how quantum physics works." Natasha looked down at her feet before staring her old friend in the eyes.

"Tony. We have to take a stand."

"We did stand, and yet here we are." Scott got closer to Tony.

"I know you have a lot on the line. You got a wife a daughter, but I lost someone very important to me a lot of people did. And now. now we have a chance to bring her back to bring everyone back, and you're telling me that you won't even..." Tony cut him off.

"That's right, Scott, I won't even. I can't." the back door opened, and Morgan ran into her father's arms.

"Mommy told me to come save you." Tony scooped the small child up.

"Good job, I'm saved. I wished you were coming here to ask me something else, anything else." He stood walking over to Steve. "I'm honestly happy to see you guys. I just…Oh, the table set for six." He said, looking back at the others.

"Tony, I get it, and I'm happy for you. I really am, but this is a second chance." Tony squeezed Morgan titer.

"I got my second chance right here. Cap. I can't roll the dice on it. I'm just sorry it comes at the price of yours. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch," He offered.

"Thanks, but we need to get on the road," Natasha said. The three-headed back to the car. "He's scared, Steve."

"He's not wrong; it is a big risk.

"Yeah, but I mean, what are we going to do?" Scott stammered out. "We need him what are we gonna stop?" Steve stopped at the door to the car, looking over at him.

"No, I wanna do it right." He looked to the left. "We're gonna need a really big brain." Scott looked back at the cabin.

"Bigger than his?"


	6. Chapter 6

Steve listened to Bruce talk about how he and the Hulk had sorted things out. He always did his best not to get mad about it. It was silly to get mad at Bruce about this. It wasn't Bruce's fault that Jennifer could never do something like this. A group of kids came up to Bruce, asking for a photo. Natasha glanced over at Steve. From the look, she gave him. Steve gest she was getting as impatient as he was. They needed Bruce if they were going even to try and get this crazy idea to work.

"Bruce," Steve called out, trying to get him back on the same page. "About what we were saying." He gave a consenting nod and shifting his attention back to the task at hand.

"Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside of my area of expertise." He dismissed them.

"Well, you pulled this off," Natasha said, gesturing to his Professor Hulk form as he called it. "I remember a time what that seemed pretty impossible, too."

* * *

Tony stood in the kitchen, cleaning dishes. The water splashed off the plate, getting water all over the shelf next to the sink. He let out a grown of frustration. Being careful not to bother Pepper, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Morgan had already gone to bed, leaving Pepper some extra time to sleep. She had been having nightmares the past few nights. Pepper insisted that they weren't bad, but Tony could see the tole they were taking on her. She had been there for him was having problems. So, it was finally his turn to be there for hers. Grabbing a towel, he started to dry the water off everything. Picking up a picture, the had been pushed to the back. It was of Him and Peter Parker. They had taken this picture so he could prove the Stark internship was real. Tony took a deep breath. Gone he was gone, and there was nothing Tony could do to bring him back. A knot formed in his stomach, he looked over at his worktable. There was one thing that might work. Wandering over to the table still holding the picture, he powered it up.

"I've got some mild inspiration. I'd like to see if it checks out." He said to the computer keeping his voice low. "So, I'd like to run through one last simulating before we pack it in for the night. This time in the shape of a Mobius strip, inverted please." He directed the computer.

"Processing." The computer responded. The image shifted, and something caught his eye.

"Right give me that eigenvalue of that particle factoring in spectral decomp. That will take a second." He breathed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Just a moment." The computer started to process the information.

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out." He said, his eyes falling on the picture again.

"Model rendered." On the screen, the word "successful" flashed in front of him. Tony's legs gave out and dropped into the seat behind him. His breath coming in gasps. It works. He had done it.

"_Well done_." Tony looked around for the source of the voice. Pepper was still asleep, and he didn't see Morgan. Shifting back to the table, he found Jennifer sitting across from him. Tony jumped back, surprised by her sudden appearance. He stood inching slowly over to her. His body on high alert.

"What are you doing here, Jenny." He asked, noticing the white eyes looking at him.

"_I was able to get away but only for a moment. You have to hurry, there isn't a lot of time_." Tony looked around.

"This is a dream." He asked, touching the wood table.

"_No, you are awake; everyone else is asleep_." Fear gripped him, and he took another step closer to her.

"If anything happens to…" Jennifer held up her hands.

"_The Monster is already after them. Why do you think Pepper has been having bad dream ever since the team came to visit you._" Tony closed his eyes, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Can this work." He whispered out. Jennifer tilted her head thinking it over.

"_Dr. Strange said there was one way." _Tony nodded, looking at his friend. He suddenly heard Music playing. Jennifer's eyes grew wide. "_I have to go_." Tony leaned forward.

"Is there a way to take her down." Jennifer looked at him.

"_I don't know she's feeding on my power and the powers of those she took_." Tony nodded, getting to his feet.

"But how do…" His voice trailed off as Jennifer vanished in a cloud of smoke. The cabin returned to silence. Taking a deep breath, Tony slipped upstairs to check on Morgan. She was sitting on her bed with her sheet over her head. He could see from the light that she was playing with her dolls. He slid over, pulling the sheet off so he could see her. She let out a small giggle.

"What are you doing up, little miss." She smiled, holding up her dolls. They all had caps around their necks,

"They have to finish saving the world. Why are you up." He bent down in front of her.

"Cause I've got some important stuff going on. I got something on my mind." Morgan looked at him, her eyes growing wide.

"Was it juice pops." Tony shook his head, then pulled two out from behind his back.

"Great minds think alike. Juice pops exactly." They sat and ate the juice pops while Tony help Morgan save the world. When they were finished, he whipped her face tucking her back into bed.

"Tell me a story." She asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"A story…once upon a time. Morgan went to bed the end." Tony said, lifting his hands up.

"That is a horrible story." Tony leaned forward.

"Come on, that's your favorite story." He kissed her on the top of the head. "Love you tons," She smiled up at him.

"I love you 3000," she said using the biggest number she could think of.

"Wow." Tony got to his feet, turning the light off. "3000, that's crazy. Go to bed, or I'll sell all your toys." He shut the door heading downstairs. Pepper was still lying on the couch. He sat at the end, placing her feet in his lap so he could massage them.

"Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000." Pepper smiled over at him.

"Oh, does she now." Tony nodded.

"You were somewhere in the low 6 to 900 range." Pepper laughed, sitting up more, being careful not to mover her feet. "Did you sleep well." He asked, trying his best to be not to alarm her.

"I did, so now I can get back to my book." She glanced over at the coffee table.

"Whatcha reading?" His mind was turning back to his discovery and conversation with Jennifer.

"Just a book on composting." Pepper replied, watching him.

"What's new with composting?" Pepper started to explain, but Tony stopped her. "I figured it out, by the way." Pepper looked at him.

"And you know just so we're talking about the same thing." Tony looked her in the eyes.

"Time travel." Pepper shot up at that.

"What?" she looked down at her hands. "wow, that's…amazing and terrifying." Tony agreed with her. She moved closer to him. "We got really lucky."

"Yeah…I know." Tony was trying to think through all of the implications.

"And a lot of people didn't." She continued.

"Nope, and I can't help everybody." Pepper smiled at him.

"Sorta seems like you can." Tony shook his head.

"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now and stop." Pepper took a deep breath.

"Tony trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my entire life." Tony let out a laugh.

"Something tells me I should put it in a lockbox and drop it to the bottom of the lake and go to bed." The conversation with Jennifer calling to him.

"But would you be able to rest." Tony closed his eyes.

"No, because I have a feeling; we didn't get lucky we got picked."

* * *

"Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one." Bruce called out, having finally got somewhere in his calculations. "Scott, fire up the van thing." Scott marched over, opening up the back of the van. Inside was the time machine of sorts that Hank Pim invented.

"Breakers are set," Steve said, walking over to them. There wasn't much he could do in the way of helping, but Bruce was kind and gave him some basic things to do. Tony would have never let him help. Calming that he wouldn't want to teach an old dog physics. "Emergency generators are on standby."

"Good because if we blow the grid, I don't want to lose Tiny in the 1940s," Bruce whispered to Steve and Natasha. Scott looked up from his work.

"Excuse me?"

"He's kidding," Natasha said, not looking up from her tablet. "But if it happens, you can take a picture of Steve when he was little for us." Steve glanced over at her.

"Nice like there aren't enough pictures documenting my life." Bruce smiled.

"Sorry, bad jock." Scott nodded, sauntering over to stand in front of the van.

"You were kidding, right," Natasha whispered over to Bruce.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke or none of it is." He looked over at Scott, giving him a thumbs up. "We're good. Get your helmet on. Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week let you walk around for an hour then bring you back in 10 seconds. Make sense?" Scott waved him off.

"Perfectly not confusing." Steve glanced to the left at the dark cloud.

"Good luck, Scott, you got this." Scott smiled, taking a deep breath.

"You're right; I do Captain America." He shrank then vanished. Bruce counted down then brought him back only this time he looked to be about 13.

"Guy? This doesn't feel right," Bruce stared muttering to himself as he tried to fix the mistake. While Steve and Natasha pampered him with questions, he vanished again, reappearing this time an old man. Bruce asked Steve and Natasha to give him some room.

"Can you bring him back," Steve called out walking over to stand next to Natasha as fear started to take root. The darkness was slowly turning more into a form than just a cloud. Scott vanished and returned.

"It's a baby," Steve said looked down at the small kid.

"It's Scott." Bruce defended.

"As a baby." Steve shot back.

"He'll grow." Steve looked over at Bruce.

"Bring Scott back."

"When I say kill the power, kill the power," Bruce ordered. Natasha rolled her eyes, getting into position. Scott vanished, and Natasha killed the power. Scott returned this time at his normal age. They all let out a relieved sigh, and Scott rambled.

"Time travel!" Bruce shouted in victory. Steve stomped out of the base needing some air. This had to work. It was their only chance to fix everything.

**"****Well, that went well."** The Monster whispered in his ear. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the breeze on his neck was her breath and not the wind. Steve took a few steps forward, needing to move. Even if they were able to get the thing to work, they needed to get the stones and figure out how to bring everyone back without Jennifer. Music started to play. Steve stuck his hand in his pocket. Grabbing the box while the dream-filled his mind.

_Steve looked to his left, smiling at Tony and Sam. This was it._

_"_ _You ready for this," Sam asked, smiling at him. Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Tony cut him off._

_"_ _Sam, Cap here has fought in wars alien invasions and Robots. All he has to do here is not forget the rings." Steve paled, grabbing Tony's arm._

_"_ _Tony, you were supposed to have the rings." Tony lifted his hands._

_"_ _Don't get you spangles in a twist, Rogers. It was a joke I have them." Tony patted his chest pocket. Steve let out a deep breath bending over slightly. Sam hit Tony's arm._

_"_ _What was that for couldn't you see he's nervous." Tony rubbed his arm, glaring at Sam._

_"_ _I know Wonder Bird I was trying to help him relax." The door into the side room opened, and Maria slipped in. She was the wedding coordinator and was running it like a well-oiled machine._

_"_ _It's time for you to get out there." Tony grabbed Steve's arm._

_"_ _As the only one married in this room right now. Steve, this is one of the biggest decisions you will ever make. You and Jennifer bring out the best of each other." Steve smiled._

_"_ _Thanks, Tony, I appreciate it." Tony grabbed his arm a little firmer._

_"_ _If you hurt her Rogers, I will kill you, and you won't be waking up in 70 years." Tony smiled then grew serious. Steve gave a small nod._

_"_ _Don't worry, Tony." He looked around. "Wait, where's Bucky." Tony patted him on the back._

_"_ _That is a surprise." The three men stepped onto the roof of the New York building. The view was stunning. Steve could see Laura sitting in the front row. Steve looked over to the spot where his parents would traditionally be sitting. To his surprise, Peggy was seated there, Bucky, next to her. She smiled at him, giving a small nod. Steve looked over at Tony confusion filling him._

_"_ _Jennifer wanted you to have someone who knew the old you here. So, I made a call. Peggy and Jennifer wanted it to be a surprise." Before Steve could say anything, the perceptional music started. Bucky took his place at the front with the other grooms' men. Steve looked over the crowd stopping familiar faces. It was as small as he and Jennifer could make it considering two Avengers were getting married to each other. It wasn't nearly as big as Tony and Pepper's wedding, which they liked. Lila was the first Bridesmaid to walk out. She slowly made her way down the aisle. Then followed by Wanda, then Natasha, who was the maid of honor. The butterflies started to spin in his stomach. The music swelled, and the doors slowly opened. Steve sucked in a deep breath. Jennifer in a white dress Clint next to her. As they approached, Steve had to fight back the tears. This was their happy ending. Jennifer had on a vail that slightly obstructed his view of her. But from the shacking of her shoulders, he could tell she was crying too. Clint and Jennifer came to a stop in front of the officiant._

_"_ _Who gives this woman away." Clint couldn't hide the smile on his face._

_"_ _Her mother and I do." Clint shook Steve's hand then kissed Jennifer on the cheek. Walking over to his seat next to Laura, who was crying. Steve held out his hand for Jennifer to take. She gently placed her hand in his. The dress she had chosen didn't have any sleeves, and her scars were out for all to see. She had nothing to hid. This was who she was. The hardness of her past had made her stronger, and today, she would show it. Natasha adjusted the dress's train after Jennifer got into positions facing Steve in front of all._

_"_ _I, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, Take you, Dr. Jennifer Rose Shylow-Barton, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do us part," Steve said, repeating the officiant._

_"_ _I Dr. Jennifer Rose Shylow-Barton, take you, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold unlit you abandon me." Steve froze at those words. "For better until it gets worse," He looked around at the others, but they didn't seem to notice. "in my madness and now yours. Until I kill us both." Steve pulled his hands from hers, lifting the veil revealing the Monster. Steve's eyes shot to her wrist. The scars were gone._

**"** **What's the matter, Steve, you don't want to kiss the bride."**

Steve dropped to the ground the pain in his head, making him weak. He whipped the tears from his eyes. That could have...should have been his life. He couldn't live like this. The Monster's visions were getting worse. They were starting to bleed into his own memories.

"_Steve_," the voice of Jennifer called to him. He opened his eyes half expecting to see her sitting in front of him. Instead, he saw a car driving up the path toward him. He pulled himself to his feet with some effort having to use the pillar to support himself. The car stopped the window rolled down, reveling Tony.

"Why the long face. Let me guess he turned into a baby." Tony asked, causing Steve to smile, shaking his head.

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" Steve looked to his left at the dark cloud.

"It's the EPR Paradox," Tony said, getting out of the car. "Instead of pushing Lang through time. You might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky dangerous. Somebody should've cautioned against it." Tony looked where Steve had been looking, seeing nothing.

"You did," Steve said, looking over at him.

"Oh, did I?" Tony met Steve's gaze. "Well, thank goodness I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it, Rogers. A fully functioning time-space GPS. I just want peace." Tony said, making the gesture with his hand. He strolled to the back of his car. "Turns out nothing is as corrosive. And I hate it." Steve shook his head, the voice whispering to him.

"Me too."

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I got to tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost. I hope, yes. Keep what I found I have to. At all cost." Tony took a step closer to Steve. "And maybe not die trying. Would be nice." Steve held out his hand.

"Sounds like a deal." There was a flash of pain that filled his head, and Steve had to close his eyes. When he opened them, Tony was scanning him. He didn't say anything opening the trunk. Steve followed him, watching as he pulled Steve's old shield out. Steve took a deep breath the emotion of Tony, giving it back to him, catching him by surprise. He looked up at his once good friend.

"Tony, I don't know." Tony scanned him.

"Why…He made it for you…plus honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." He handed it to Steve. Steve looked down at it.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve finally said, looking at him.

"Will yah keep that thing quiet I didn't bring one for that whole team." Tony shut the trunk looking over at him. "We are getting a whole team right."

"We're working on that right now." Tony nodded, looking around.

"Any ideas on what to do about the ah …snapper." Steve looked down.

"No one has seen her since it happened." Tony squinted his eyes at him.

"Alright, let go save the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one today sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Clint shuffled into the base. He breathed in the familiar smells. Natasha led him into the main conference room. Tony and Steve were talking to each other while Bruce or the Hulk was looking over plans with Scott. Rocket was talking to Rhodey and Nebula. Thor was sitting in the corner. Natasha had warned him about how much he had changed. The truth was Clint was the one that had changed. Steve spotted them walking over.

"Clint I'm glad…" Steve didn't get to finish those words. Clint punched him in the face. The movement was so unexpected Steve wasn't able to block. Knocking him to the ground. The room went silenced everyone watching Clint. Steve whipped the blood off his lip, looking up at Clint.

"That's for setting Jennifer free. She was locked up for a reason. She knew it…I knew it…Tony knew it…but not you…you let you love for Jennifer cloud your judgment. Now she is going down in history, not a hero but a Monster." Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Jennifer wanted to help," Rhodey called out from where he stood. Clint glared at him.

"Of course, she did. We all followed Steve in a heartbeat. He's Captain America t,he one that stands up to bullies. He stood up against the accords even when it was hard. And we all followed him. But no, he let Jennifer the Monster…" Tony stepped in between Clint and Steve. The movement cut Clint's shouting off.

"Listen, Jennifer knew the risk. She knew every time she walked out that door, it could be her last. Did she know this would happen I? don't know? While she was in the cell, she would often mutter different thing that makes me now think she did. But at the end of the day. Yes, Cap made mistakes. We all did, and no one is responsible for what happened. Not Steve…Not Me…Not you…Not Jennifer. Only the Monster." Tony shifted and helped Steve to his feet. "So, are we going to try and fix this mess or can I go home and help Morgan finish a beautiful macaroni neckless for Pepper." Clint clenched his fist, then extended his hand.

"Sorry, Steve, it's been a long 5 years." Steve smiled, taking it.

"I know the feeling." They all waited there a heartbeat.

"Now are we going to all stand around wasting time. Or are we gonna get these stones." Rocket called out.

"We need to run a test," Tony said, looking at Scott. He nodded, standing up.

"I'm ready for this." Scott breathing started to pick up. "No, I'm not ready." Steve closed his eyes; they needed someone to do the test jump.

"I'll do it," Clint said, catching everyone's attention. "I'll do the jump." Tony picked up his screwdriver.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road.

Clint stood in position on the jump deck. The team was standing at a safe distance behind the control panel.

"Alright, Clint," Bruce called out counting down until the jump. Clint closed his eyes. Was this going to work? He opened his eyes just as the drop started. Images passed by him. Using the guide that Tony made, Clint directed his path to the one that he needed. He dropped down in the barn at his house. He used the tracker to help git himself to his feet. Looking over at the house, he stopped. It didn't look like it usually did. It was the house that Jennifer had grown up in. He knew that was where he was jumping but seeing it was another thing. Clint made his way over to the porch. There was a duffle back sitting in front of the door. Jennifer's name was written on the bag. It actually said, Jennifer Barton. She did want people to ask her about why she had a different name, so Laura had put Barton on everything. He reached down, grabbing one of her knee pads that had fallen out of the bag. Laura was always warning Jennifer that she might not have one at a game if she wasn't more careful.

"Laura, where is my bag." Jennifer's young voice came out of the house.

"I don't know why don't you check the porch where you always leave it." Clint heard footsteps getting closer just as his alarm started going off. He was being pulled back to his time.

"Jennifer!" He called out. Needing to see her face. He reached for the door, but he vanished. Clint reappeared on the deck, dropping to his knees. Natasha ran over to him.

"Hey, hey, look at me." She called as Scott tried to hand him orange slices. "You okay?" Clint got to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah." Held up Jennifer's knee pad. "It worked." He tossed it over to Tony. "It worked." Tony took it, smiling.

"Alright now all need is a plan."

"Right you ready for this Cap," Tony asked, advancing to the front of the room. Scott handed Steve a new ice pack. Steve thanked him, then turned to the room.

"Okay, so the how works. Now we got to figure out the when and the where. Almost everyone in this room has had some sort of an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve said, lifting the ice pack off his face so he could talk. It would take much longer for his face to heal, but the ice would help speed it up.

"Or substitute the word encounter in for nearly been killed by one of six infinitely stones," Tony interjected, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I haven't…I don't even know what you're talking about." Scott said, looking at everyone.

"Regardless we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each. And these stone have been in a lot of different places thought history." Bruce said, stomping to the front.

"Our history," Tony added. "So not a lot of convent spots to just drop in." Clint stood, looking at the images.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Tony pointed at him.

"Correct," Tony said.

"So, let's start with the Ether." Steve looked over to the corner. "Thor, what do you know." They all shifted to stare at Thor. He didn't respond, just sitting here.

"Is he asleep," Natasha asked, eyeing him.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead," Rhodey said.

"Let's get some coffee in him," Rocket called out. Steve agreed, heading into the kitchen to swap out the ice back. He opened the freezer spotting a container of Chocolate Chip ice cream. A small smile slipped onto his face. That was Jennifer's favorite flavor. After that night, he found her eating his ice cream. Steve made sure there was always some on hand. Apparently, Natasha had kept it up even after everything.

"Thinking about going back into the ice." Steve jerked up, spinning around, he found Tony watching him. He reached in grabbing a new ice pack.

"Some time I wonder if S.H.I.E.L.D. should have left me in there." The cackle of the Monster filled his head. Steve slammed the freezer shut.

"Woah. Easy there I though all our anger issues were over now that Bruce and the Hulk are getting along." Steve pressed the ice against his face.

"Sorry," Steve muttered, shutting his eyes. "I just want to make this thing work." Tony patted him on the back.

"Well, we can get the stones. I just don't know if we can get the part with Jennifer to work." Steve ground his teeth. The voice was mocking at him.

"It has to." Steve tried to ignore it, but the music started to play.

* * *

_Steve moseyed into his and Jennifer's apartment. It was close enough that he could go on missions, but they could still have their life. Jennifer was working at the hospital. Finally getting to be the doctor. He put his coat on the hook._

_"Jen, I'm home." He called out. Her keys were in the tray, so she was home. He looked down at his bag. Tony had sent Sam and him on a mission to track down some Vibranium. It had taken longer than anticipated. He looked at his shoulder, where he had been hit. Sam told him to go to the hospital. But Steve just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his wife. "Jen." The silence that met him sent chills up his spine. He ran into the master bedroom. Jennifer was in the corner in a small ball, her hair covering her face. She was crying so hard her shoulders were shaking. Steve ran over to her kneeling in front of her. He wanted to touch her but didn't. He had learned the hard way once that when she was in these states, she might not be able to control her powers. "Jen…Jennifer, it's me…Steve." He tried to get her to respond; his heart was pounding. She looked up at him, fear filling her face._

_"Steve." Her voice was shaking, but her eyes were blue. Steve pulled her into his arms._

_"Jennifer, what is it talk to me." Jennifer looked up at him._

_"I'm Pregnant." Steve couldn't hide the smile. He hand always wanted to be a father._

_"Jen, that's wonderful why are you crying." She pointed at her eyes._

_"I don't know what these powers will do to our baby." Steve looked at her._

_"We will have to figure it as we go." He cupped her face. "Are you happy." Jennifer's face filled with a smile, and she started to cry again._

_"Yes…Yes, Steve." He leaned forward, kissing her._

_"Don't worry Jennifer. I'll call Tony and Shuri we will make sure you and the baby's safe."_

* * *

Tony cleared his throat, pulling Steve out of his mind. Steve looked around the room. The Monster hadn't appeared in that vision something had changed.

"Are you alright," Tony asked his voice low, not wanting the other to hear.

"She is haunting me." Tony's head shot up at that.

"What do you mean Jennifer." Steve let out a small laugh. He looked over at Tony.

"Not Jennifer the Monster." Tony paled processing the information.

"So, when you said no one knows where she is." Steve looked to his left. There was no black cloud.

"I haven't seen her. She is in my dreams, and her voice fills my head." Steve's mind went to the most recent dream. With Jennifer, their life…there family. Tony snapped his fingers, pointing at him.

"There right there." Tony pointed at him. "Where did you mind go?" Steve looked at him.

"The Monster has been showing me what my life would be like if…if I had told you about Bucky. When I first suspected it." Tony looked down at his hands.

"Those must be some dreams." Steve let out a small sign.

"Yeah, I never got to say it to your face but Tony, I'm sorry. I told myself I was protecting you, but I was protecting myself. I know I can't go back but is there any way we can move forward." Steve forced himself to look Tony in the eyes.

"Your right, we can't go back." Steve looked down in defeat. "But we can move forward. If we stop this whole lying to each other. Now my lie wasn't as bad considering it only created a supper Robot determined to destroy the earth. Yours indirectly led to the death of 50% of every living thing." Tony said with a smile. Natasha slipped into the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt. Thor is ready." Tony waved his hand. Steve head for the room.

"We are going to figure this out, Steve. One problem at a time together."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stood in the back-watching Thor start his explanation. His movements were jerky, and he swayed slightly unstable.

"Ah, where to start." Thor took his sunglasses off, tapping the screen. "The Aether. First is not a Stone. Someone called it a stone before." He pointed at Steve. "It more of a slug sort of a thing. Someone really going to need to amend that, and stop saying that." Thor rambled as he put in some eye drops. Steve's knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair. Thor had not handled the events with Thanos well, and there was no hiding it now. "Here's an interesting story, though about the Aether. My Grandfather many years ago tried to hide the stone from the dark elves." Thor made a spooky gesture coughing Clint to grown slightly. Rocket and Nat were covering their faces with their hands. It was painful to watch their once strong friend fall apart in front of them. "So Jane," a picture of Jane appeared on the screen. Steve looked over at Tony, who mouthed the word sorry. Tony had gone through and removed all the photos of Jane, but apparently one slipped through. Steve turned back to Thor, trying to focus on the useful information he was giving. "There she is an old flame of mine…Ah, she…she stuck her hand inside the rock this one time…" Steve tried not to react as Thor started to spiral. "…Took her to Asgard where I'm from." Scott was sitting in the front of the room, soaking in every word. "That way, we could try and fix her. We were dating at the time you see. And I got to interduce her to my…My mother." Thor took a deep breath, starting to grow emotional. "who is dead now. Oh, you know Jane, and I aren't even dating anymore." Bruce was signaling for him to stop talking, but Thor ignored him. "These things happen; you know nothing last forever the only…" Tony inched over not able to see their friend struggle any longer.

"Why don't you take a seat." Thor pulled back, glaring at Tony.

"I'm not done, yet; the only thing that is permanent in life is impermanence." Tony gently directed him off to the side. Rocket took a deep breath pushing himself to his feet. He hoped on the table sauntering to the from.

"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag." Rocket started to explain.

"is that a person," Bruce asked from where he stood. Rocket whipped his head around, looking at him.

"No Morag is a planet Quill is a person." He corrected him.

"Like a planet in outer space," Scott shouted out.

"Oh, look, he's like a little puppy." Rocket started to teaze Scott.

"Nebula, what can you tell us about the Soul stone," Steve called out. Nebula nodded, taking Rocket's place at the front.

"Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir." She started doing her best to be thorough.

"What is Vormer," Natasha called out from where she was taking notes.

"A dominion of death at the very center of celestial systems." Natasha stopped taking notes, looking up at her. "It's where Thanos murdered my sister." The room grew silent. Steve took a deep breath, the reality of what they were trying to do coming to him.

"Not it," Scott whispered out, earning a glare from Bruce. Natasha cleared her throat.

"Alright, what about this time stone." She looked over at Tony.

"Dr. Strange, he lived in some magical mansion a few blocks from the tower," Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Steve had been surprised to hear that Dr. Strange used one of the stones. He remembered Jennifer use to watch his surgeries and read most of his work. He had been in some car accident, but that was after Jennifer had lost her mind. So, she never knew the Doctor she looked up to was never going to practice medicine again.

"Yeah, Bleecker street or something." Bruce chimed in. Natasha, who had been spinning her pencil, stopped.

"Wait, so he lives in New York." Tony looked over at her.

"Last I checked that's where I put the tower." Natasha held up her hands.

"No, I mean, if we time this right, there are three stones in New York at the same time along with Jennifer." Steve had to take a step back.

"What does that mean." The words lisped out of his lips.

"It means that we might be able to pull this off," Tony said, looking over the time map they had built. Steve wandered over to stand next to him.

"Alright six stones…three teams…One-shot."

* * *

The group paraded out to the time deck. This was it. They were going to try and bring everyone back. Scott had helped Tony make sure the suits would fit them all. Thor had complained about the color but was quickly silenced. They stood around, looked at each other. Fear…that is was he saw on their faces.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us…We lost friends. We lost family. We lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams. You know your missions. Get the stones…get them back. One round trip each no mistakes…no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere, we know. That doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful lookout for each other. This is the fight of our lives, and we're gonna win whatever it takes. Go luck." Steve stepped back to get into his position.

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket whispered out.

"I know, right," Scott whispered back. Steve pivoted around facing the team. He looked at everyone giving them a small nod. The fear had vanished being replaced by determination.

"See you in a minute," Natasha said with a smile on her face. With that, they all put their helmets on and waited for the jump.

"**Ah, but time has a way of messing with your mind."** The voice filled his head. Steve didn't have time to react before he knew it they had made the jump.


	9. Chapter 9

New York 2012

Steve Tony Scott and Bruce all landed in the middle of the invasion of New York. They were a few blocks from the main bridge where they had done most of the fighting 11 years ago.

"Alright, we all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve said, glancing up to the street. He could see Jennifer helping an older man into a building. The Hulk plowed down the street, crushing several aliens. Bruce covered his face in embarrassment. "Maybe smash a few things along the way." Bruce ripped off his shirt.

"I think it's gratuitous but whatever." He walled onto the street hitting things as he went. He was after the Time Stone. Steve and the others were, after the Space Stone, Mind Stone, and ….Jennifer.

* * *

"Better hurry. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here." Tony said, looking through the window to the main floor of his tower. The Fight was over, and the team was collecting Loki.

"Got it, I'm approaching the elevator now," Steve said through the comms. Tony slipped into the building shutting off his suit so he could get closer.

"If it's all the same to you. I think I'll have that drink now." Loki said, leaning back against the step.

"Sure, as long as it's to go," Tony from the past said looking over at Thor.

"Yes, I will be taking him back to Asgard," Thor said, striding over taking hold of him.

"Just be sure you take the Tesseract with you," Steve from the past added.

"Alright, get him on his feet." Past Tony called out to the others. "We can all stand around posing up a storm later." He turned, walking away. "By the way, feel free to clean up." Tony rolled his eyes at how his past was acting.

"Who gets the magic wand?" Natasha called wandering over to Jennifer. Tony watched as her eyes flashed to Black for a second, then back to Blue. Jennifer to a step back, putting distance between her and the scepter. Tony closes his eyes.

"What was that," Scott asked from where he was standing on Tony's shoulder in a smaller form.

"That was Jennifer fighting the Monster even back then. And none of us seeing it."

"S.T.R.I.K.E. team's coming to secure it." Past Steve called out to Natasha. The elevator door opened and Tony backed down the hall so he wouldn't be seen by Rumlow and Sitwell. Rumlow marched over to Natasha glancing at Jennifer.

"We can take that off your hands," Sitwell said while Rumlow opened the case.

"Careful with that thing," Natasha said, handing it over before slipping over to Clint. He handed her a drink.

"Yeah unless you want your mind erased. And not a fun way." He called over to them.

"We promise to be careful," Rumlow said.

"Who are these guys," Scott asked not having any idea what was going on.

"they are S.H.I.E.L.D. well actually Hydra, but we didn't know that yet," Tony explained to him. Scott looked up at him.

"Seriously? You didn't? I mean they look like bad guys." Tony glared at him.

"You're small, but you're talking loud."

"Oh, my way down to coordinate sear and rescue." Past Steve said into the comms. Loki changed his appearance to appear like Steve.

"Oh, my way down to coordinate search and rescue." He mocked Steve. "I mean honestly, how do you keep your food down." He asked Thor turning back to his normal appearance. Thor slapped the gag over his face. Shoving him toward the door

"I can help," Jennifer called out to him. He turned to look at her.

"That's not necessary. Besides, you said so yourself. It's too dangerous for the patients with your powers.

"All right, you're up little buddy," Tony said to Scott. "There's our Stone." He pointed at the Tesseract.

"All right. Flick me." Tony launched Scott into the small case. He climbed up past Tony's arm getting into position. Tony turned jumping out of the window deploying his suit.

"Alright, Cap I got our scepter in the elevator just past the 80th floor."

* * *

Steve pressed the button so the elevator would stop and he could get on.

"On it, Head to the lobby." Steve looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Tony replied. The door opened, and he examined at the elevator full of men.

"Cap, I thought you were coordinating sear and rescue," Sitwell said his voice slightly shaky.

"Change of plans," Steve said, getting on and closing the door. The tension in the elevator grew.

"Hey, Cap," Rumlow said, glancing over at him. Steve nodded over at him. He spotted one of the men take the safety of their gun.

"I just got a call from the secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter" Sitwell squinted at him.

"Sir? I don't understand." Steve looked around him. He had to be carfare with his words. The voice was making it hard to focus.

"We got word there may be an attempt to steal it." He said.

"Sorry Cap." Rumlow said, "We can't give you the scepter." Sitwell nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna have to call the director." Steve had to act an idea popped into his head.

"That's okay. Trust me." Sitwell stopped looking at him. Steve leaned close whispering in his ear. "Hail Hydra." Sitwell gave Rumlow a nod and Steve moseyed off the elevator with the case containing the scepter in hand.

* * *

Tony stood in the lobby in a uniform.

"Thumbelina do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go time." He whispered into the comm.

"Bombs away." Scott said as he made his way to Past Tony's A.R.K. reactor. "is that Axe Body Spray?" Scott called out. Tony took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I had a can in the desk for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?" He looked around the lobby for anything that might mess this up. They would get the Stones then Jennifer.

"I'm going inside you now." Scott gave the report.

"May I ask you where you're going." Secretary Piers asked, stopping past Tony and Thor.

"A bit of lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry you are…?" Thor explained, holding out his hands.

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man above the folks behind Nick Fury." Past Tony explained.

"My friends call me, Mr. Secretary. I'm going to have to ask you to turn that prisoner over." Thor shook his head.

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." Pierce waved his hands.

"No, he's going to answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case." One of the men moved for the case. "That's been the property of S.H.I.E.L.D. for over 70 years." The argument continued, and Tony turned, looking away.

"Alright, move it Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey out here. Let's go." He ordered Scott.

"Promise me you won't die?" Scott replied.

"We're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia," Tony said his voice firm.

"That doesn't sound mild." An argument was starting to break out.

"Do it, Lang," Tony whispered a yell. "Windows closing, pull my pin." Tony knew the minute he did it. Past Tony dropped to the ground, and Thor kneeled next to him. Pierce looked over at Tony. Tony turned his head so he wouldn't recognize him.

"Medic…Medic Give these guys some help." He called out to appear like he was doing something. Lang knocked over to the case during the emergency. Tony grabbed it, heading for the stairs. Right as he was reaching for the door, it was knocked open by the Hulk. The force sent Tony to the ground, and the case flew out of his hand, breaking open. Loki picked up the Tesseract and vanished. Scott's small form appeared on Tony's chest looking at him.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

Steve rounded the corner he had one last thing he needed to do before he met up with Scott and Tony. Jennifer was standing in the hall way waiting for someone. According to Natasha, they had gone to help with search and rescue behind his back.

"Jen…Jennifer, I need your help with something." She looked over at him surprised, filling her eyes followed slowly by a glare.

"I thought you said I'm too dangerous to be around patients." Steve closed his eyes the memory of the conversation coming to him.

"Well, there is no one else so come on." He grabbed her arm.

"Steve let go of me." She struggled against his grip. He closed his eyes sticking her with a syringe. Tony had designed it to knock her out if she didn't go willingly. Jennifer looked at Steve, her eyes bleeding to black. The Monster absorbing the sedative. Steve closed his eyes, excepting his fate. He screamed out as fear filled his mind. Jennifer jerked back gasping for breath.

"It can't be." She whispered out. Steve's mind was spinning but recovered running back down the hallway. "Steve, why do you know about the Monster!" Jennifer screamed after him. He didn't turn looking over at her. His fears had changed since the Monster had taken his mind and Jennifer had seen it.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve asked as he made his way to the exit. They needed a new plan. "Tell me you found the Cube." He looked up and stopped. "You got to be kidding me." Steve, from the past, stood in front of him.

"I have eyes on Loki 14th floor." Past Steve said into his comms.

"I'm not Loki." Steve replied, setting the case down. "and I don't want to hurt you." He charged at him. their Shields crashing into each other. Steve had the upper hand. This was all before he was trained at S.H.I.E.L.D., so all his fighting was still simple. The Monster appeared to his left. This distracted him, allowing past Steve to get a good kick in sending him across the room.

"I can do this all day." Steve rolled his eyes at the saying. It was one thing to say it. Hearing it made it clear why Bucky always gave him such a hard time about it.

"Yeah, I know." Steve charged at him. However, the Monster was making it hard for him to focus. This allowed them to fall off the bridge landing hard on the ground below. His compass fell out of his pocket. The other Steve picked it up, looking at it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked his breath coming in gasps. Steve didn't respond, moving to get the scepter that had fallen next to them. Past Steve used the opportunity to get him into a chokehold. Black dots appeared in front of his face. He had to do something, or this mission would end here.

"Bucky is alive." He gasped out. The hold lessened, and Steve rolled out of it using the scepter to knock him out. Steve got to his feet. This was not going a smoothly as he hoped. Maybe Tony and Scott had better luck. Steve dropped down into the street behind the building. Having got out of the building with no other incident.

"Cap," Tony called out to him. Turing, he found Tony sitting in a car and Scott in the back. "Sorry, buddy we got a problem." Scott laughed.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Steve listened to Tony, and Scott explained what happened. When they were finished, He took a deep breath.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Tony let out a sigh.

"You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got struck in the head with the Hulk. What's your excuse?" Steve looked to the left at the dark cloud.

"Jennifer used her powers on me." Tony slapped his hand on his face.

"I guess we should have taken that into account when we were forming this plan." Scott got out of the car needing to pace.

"You said that we had one shot. This was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones Jennifer or nothing. It was Six stones and Jennifer or nothing. Guess what we are going to be short at least one stone and Jennifer." Scott rambled on.

"You're repeating yourself; you know that?" Tony cut him off. "You're repeating yourself." Scott glared at him.

"No, you never wanted a time heist," Scott shouted at Tony. "You weren't on board with the time heist." Tony lifted his arms in frustration.

"I dropped the ball."

"You ruined the time heist." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Forget Scoot, lets focus on the stone. Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" Scott looked over at him.

"No, no, no, there's no other options." He slammed the car door. "There's no do-over. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left each. That's it all right?" Steve pointed at him.

"We use that." Scott gestured around them.

"Then it's over. Bye-bye, you're not going home." Steve's eyes were lost, looking in the cloud of darkness.

"Yeah, well, if we don't try, then no one else is going home either. She wins." Tony snapped his fingers.

"I got it." He got out of the car. "There's another way to retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. A little stroll down memory lane. Military installation Garden State." Steve nodded Tony's idea, becoming clear.

"When were they both there?" Steve asked, not wanting to let hope blind him.

"They were there at a time…I have a vaguely exact idea." Steve took a deep breath.

"How vague?" Scott scurried over to them.

"What are we talking about?" They ignored him continuing to from their plan.

"I know for a fact they were there, and I know how I know." Steve looked around them and at the cloud then back to Tony.

"Well looks like we're improvising." Tony smiled.

"What are we improvising," Scott asked. Steve marched over to him.

"Scott, get this back to the compound." He handed over the scepter.

"What's in New Jersy?" Scott continued to ask them questions. Tony gave Steve the date they were heading for. "Steve…Steve" They looked over at Scott. "Captain America Rogers. Look if you do this, and it doesn't work; you're not coming back." Tony took in a deep breath.

"Thanks for the pep talk," Tony called out, looking at Steve. "You trust me." Steve gave a small node.

"I Do." in an instant, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

New Jersey 1970

Tony strolled next to Steve as they made their way through the base.

"Clearly you weren't actually born here, right?" Tony said, looking around the base. There were soldier everywhere.

"The idea of me was," Steve explained, taking in the familiar surrounding.

"Right, imagine your S.H.I.E.L.D. running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization where do you hide it?" Tony asked. Steve gestured to the bunker Jennifer and Natasha had helped him find during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. all those years ago.

"In plain sight." They made it into the elevator. However, a woman was standing in the corner. She kept glancing up at Steve. Tony slowly stepped in between them, not wanting Steve to be recognized. The elevator stopped, and Tony looked over at Steve.

"Good Luck on your mission, Captain." Steve nodded.

"Good luck on your project, Doctor." The door closed, leaving Steve and the woman alone.

"You new here?" She asked, breaking the silence. Steve gave a small nod.

"Not exactly."

* * *

Tony ran past all the old computers looking for the Tesseract. His glasses finally located the container. Grabbing a briefcase, her slipped over to it. Using his iron man suit, he cut into the case revealing the cube.

"Back in the game." He said as the relief filled him. Grabbing it, he tossed it in the box.

"Shylow, are you in there." Tony shut the door looking up to see who was talking. "Shylow." Howard Stark said a few feet from Tony. Not knowing what to do, Tony turned and scurried in the other direction. "Hey!" Tony stopped at his Dad's voice. "The doors this way, pal." Tony turned shuffled back over to him.

"Oh yeah."

"Looking for Dr. Luke Shylow, have you seen him?" Howard asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, Dr. Shylow, I haven't seen a soul." The case nocked into a chair spinning him around. Howard looked at him.

"Do I know you?" Tony dropped the case.

"No, sir. I'm a visitor from M.I.T." He held up his badge.

"You got a name." Tony paled, looking at him.

"Howard." He said, the first name coming to him.

"That'll be easy to remember." Howard smiled at him. "Got a last name." Tony smiled a name coming to him.

"Potts." Howard held out his hand.

"Well, I'm Howard Stark." Tony took his hand. "You look a little green around the gills there, Potts." Tony waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just long hours," Howard pointed toward the door.

"You want to get some air. I can leave Shylow and Zemo to this mess" Tony started walking toward the door. "Hey, don't forget your stuff." Howard handed over the briefcase.

"So what's Dr. Shylow working on. I haven't seen him publish anything recently." He asked, wanting to pass the time. Howard shook his head.

"He's not doing anything but keep Zemo in check. He wants to recreate the Serum. But he has it in his head that the age is affecting the results." They got onto the elevator. "So if you ask me, it won't be long before he's robbing the cradle." Tony closed his eyes, thinking about Jennifer.

"What do you think about it." Howard shook his head.

"I think that we should leave well enough alone. There's a reason the RedSkull went mad." Tony nodded, taking in the information.

"So flowers and sauerkraut. You got a big date tonight." Tony commented on the stuff in his Dad's arms. Not wanting him to grow suspicious about his questions.

"My wife's expecting. And too much time at the office." Tony tried not to react.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks hold this, will ya?" he handed over the flowers. So he could help adjust his tie.

"How far along is she?" Tony asked, not able to stop himself.

"I don't know. She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again." and the image of Morgan flashed in Tony's head.

"I have a little girl." Howard smiled at that.

"A girl would be nice. Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me." Tony tilted his head at that.

"What'd be so awful about that?"

"Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interest."

* * *

Steve hung the phone up after Pym ran past him. Slipping into the lab, he looked for the vials. He spotted a contain holding at the vials. He grabbed four ducking out into the hall. He spotted the woman that had been on the elevator further down the hall in front of him. Slipped into an office shutting the door. He looked around the office, a picture on the desk catching his eye. It was him before the Serum. Looking back at the door, he saw Peggy's name written on it. Voices were coming from the room that connected her's. He looked through the window spotting her Peggy. The blinds obscured the view so she couldn't see him. She strolled over to the desk on the other side to the window. Steve felt drawn to her. She looked just like she did all those years ago. They were inches apart, and she didn't even know it. All the plans he had made filling his mind.

"**If you opened the door you could have your happy ending**." The Monster whispered at him.

"At the cost of everyone else. I promise Tony, Scott Clint, all of them. And that promise doesn't include mine." Peggy grabbed her file, slipping away. Steve watched her leave, closing his eyes. He was not meant to have a happy ending in anytime line.

* * *

Clint passed around the cliff of the Mountain. While Natasha tried to come up with a plan. The "Guild" Stood by the edge of the waiting for them to make a decision. "A soul for a soul." That was what he had said.

"Maybe he's making this up." Clint proposed not liking where this was going.

"I don't think so." She said, staring out in front of her. Clint shook his head.

"Why? Cause he knows your daddy's name?" He called out.

"I didn't." Clint closed his eyes. "Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. That's not a coincidence." Natasha said the reality of what was in front of them heavy on her heart.

"Yeah." Was all Clint could whisper out.

"Whatever it takes." Clint looked at the edge. The face of his family flashing in his mind.

"Whatever it takes." Natasha stood up, drifted over to him.

"If we don't get that stone billons of people stay dead. The Monster wins." She said, looking up at him. Clint nodded in agreement.

"Then, I guess we both know who it's gotta be." He looked over at the edge.

"I guess we do." She agreed. He grabbed her hand, looking at his best friend in the eyes. The hair on the back of his standing up as a knot formed in his stomach.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Natasha."

"For the last five years, I've been trying to do one thing. Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back." She said, not batting an eye.

"No, don't you get all decent on me now."

"What you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." Clint straightened, growing serious.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to. How's that? Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become." He gave her a sad smile.

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes."

"Maybe you should." He whispered out.

"You didn't. Not with me, not with Jennifer." Clint swallowed back the tears.

"You're a pain; you know that." She nodded. They leaned there, head gently on each other before pulling back. "You win." Natasha let out a sign. Right then, Clint grabbed her arm, pinning her down. "Tell my family I love 'em." Natasha grabbed his shoulder, flipping him over. She stood shooting a taser at him.

"You tell them yourself." She turned running for the edge. Clint ripped the taser off, shooting an explosion next to her. She fell to the side just short of the jump. Tossing his bow to the side, he ran past her. Just after he made the jump, Natasha grabbed him going over the edge. She launched a hook into the rock, stopping their fall. Natasha started to fall, and he grabbed her hand. Looking at the hook, he found she had attached it to him. There was no getting it off. He looked down at her.

"Wait!" He pleaded as she let go of his hand. She looked up at him.

"Let me go." Clint shook his head.

"No. please no" She gave a small smile.

"It's okay."

"Please." Clint gasped out just at she pushed off the cliff. Her hand slipping out of his. Clint closed his eyes. "No."

* * *

Tony walked Howard over to his car.

"So, where you at with names?" Tony asked, enjoying the conversation with his Dad.

"Well if it's a boy my wife likes Elmonzo." Tony let out a slight sigh of relief that he hadn't been named that.

"Might want to let that stew awhile you got time." Howard stopped looking at him.

"Let me ask you a question. When your kid was born, were you nervous?" Howard asked, looking around them.

"Wildly." Tony though back to Morgan's birth.

"Did you fell qualified? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?" Tony stared at his Dad.

"I literally piece it together as I went along. I thought about what my Dad did." Tony looked to the left spotting Steve. He gave him a thumbs up.

"My old man. He never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt." Howard said with a laugh.

"I thought my Dad was tough on me. And now looking back on it I just remember the good stuff. You know? He did drop the odd pearl" Howard nodded, smiling.

"Yeah like, what." Tony thought about the one that stuck with him after everything that happened.

"No amount of money ever bought a second of time." Howard nodded at the quote.

"Smart guy" Tony knew he needed to go but didn't want to.

"He did his best."

"I'll tell you that kid's not even here yet and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Howard wandered over to the car. Tony looked over at Steve, holding up the case. Showing that he got the cube.

"It was nice to meet you, Potts," Howard said, turning back to him, taking the flowers back. Tony grabbed his hand, leaning close.

"Howard everything is going to be alright." Tony hugged him. "Thank you for everything…you've done for this country." Tony turned and plodded over to Steve.

"Are you alright," Steve asked, recognizing Howard.

"Yeah, you know it was all very." He took a deep breath. "Therapeutic, what about you see any old friends." Steve looked over at him.

"Peggy." Tony tilted his head.

"Interesting since I almost met Jennifer's father." Steve's eyes shot over to his.

"Did you learn anything." Tony looked down.

"Only a reminder that Jennifer didn't have a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry that Natasha had to die. I went back and forth on this choice. I hope that this doesn't turn anyone off from my story.
> 
> Next week I will post one chapter like I normally do. The second chapter will be like one of the interludes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said that I would post one chapter like normal, and the other would be like an interlude. I apparently miss counted, so the interlude will be posted next week. I will post a chapter here just as a marker. Sorry about the confusion. Both chapters this week are normal.

They all reappeared back on the time deck.

"Did we get them all," Bruce asked, looking around.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Clint dropped to the ground next to them. They all looked at him, a knot forming in all their stomachs.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked. Clint's watery eyes slowly looked at them, not able to say the words. The two assassins had gone to get the soul stone, and only one returned.

* * *

The five remaining avengers sat out on the dock. Natasha's death taking them all by surprise.

"Do we know if she had family," Tony asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Steve whispered out. "Us." Thor staggered over to them.

"What?" He asked, "What are you doing?" Tony looked over at him.

"I'm just asking him a question." Thor towered over him.

"No, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right?" He looked down at Steve. "As long as we have the stones Cap, we can bring her back. Isn't that right? So stop this. We're the Avengers. Get it together." Steve closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. Natasha was his best friend, and now she was gone.

"We can't get her back," Clint said, his voice lost. Thor looked over at him.

"Wha…what?" He asked.

"It can't be undone. It can't" Thor started to laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very earthly being okay? And we're talking about space magic. And cant seems very definitive. Don't you think." Clint looked over at him meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, look, I know that I'm way outside my pay grade here. But I have had my share of magic. In case you forgot, I raised Jennifer. Natasha isn't here, is she?" Clint's voice cracked at Jennifer's name.

"No, that my point." Thor tried again.

"It can't be undone. Or that at least what the red floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay?" Clint was shouting now. "GO grab your hammer, and you go fly, and you talk to him." Thor shut his mouth. "It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that stone. She bet her life on it. all because I found Jennifer." Bruce grabbed the bench throwing it into the lake.

"She's not coming back," Bruce said, his voice heavy with emotion. "We have to make it worth it." Steve stood up.

"We will."

* * *

Tony directed the final stone into its place on the gauntlet he had made.

"Boom," Rocket yelled, causing Him and Bruce to jump. Tony took a step toward him, but Bruce held him back. "Alright, the gloves ready. The question is who's gonna snap their fingers." Rocket asked, eyeing the thing.

"I'll do it," Thor said, stumbled over. They all looked at each other, blocking him.

"Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Thor tilted his head at Steve.

"I'm sorry what we're all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it," Scott added.

"Look sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everyone back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? SO this responsibility falls upon me." Thor explained.

"Normally, your right." Tony cut him off. They started to quarrel. Steve looked over at the dark cloud. It was becoming more and more like the Monster.

"Just let me do it," Thor begged Tony. "Just let me do something good. Something right." Tony looked him in the eyes.

"It not just the fact that the glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent. I'm telling you you're in no condition." Thor looked down on him.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor challenged him.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey called out. Thor glared over at him.

"Lighting."

"Lighting won't help you, pal. Its got to be me. None of you could survive." Bruce said, marched over to it. Steve pulled his eyes from the cloud.

"How do we know you will?" Steve asked him.

"We don't, but the radiation is mostly gamma. It's like I was made for this." Bruce picked it. He snapped his finger, and nothing happened. Clint screamed, nocking tools over one of the workbenches.

"I knew this was all for nothing. I got my hopes up for nothing. Natasha died for nothing. Why?" He turned to point at Steve, his face full of emotions. "Because this all means nothing without the one that did the snap." Steve looked over at Tony, who shook his head. Steve closed his eyes just as the music started to play.

* * *

_Steve stood next to Tony. _

_"_ _If your son hurts my daughter. I'll put both of you in the ice." Tony said, watching as everyone ran around, getting the wedding rehearsal underway._

_"_ _Grant loves Morgan, and so do Jen and I. She's already part of the family. Tomorrow is just the final piece." Morgan sat on Grant's shoulders, hanging lights. Tony had offered to do it, but Morgan wanted to do it herself. Grant was following her doing his best to keep his fiancée for losing her balance. Jennifer walked over to them._

_"_ _Tony Pepper needs your help with some of the sound equipment." Tony nodded, smiling at Jennifer._

_"_ _Well, I better get to work." Jennifer leaned against Steve, letting out a sigh._

_"_ _I can't believe this is happening." Steve kissed the top of her head._

_"_ _What part? Our first son getting married or him getting married to Morgan." Jennifer giggled, glancing up at him._

_"_ _I think all our kids are a catch, so I never doubted they would find someone to marry, and Morgan is amazing. I just can't believe this you, me standing here the night before Grant gets married. I never thought that I would get a happy ending. Let alone one with you." Steve kissed her._

_"_ _This happy ending is just the beginning. We still have three other kids to get married. Then maybe grandkids." Jennifer raised her eyebrow._

_"_ _Three, what about Sarah." Steve shook his head, watching the people around them work._

_"_ _No one will ever be good enough for my one and only daughter." Jennifer glanced at their daughter, who was working on some flowers._

_"_ _You say that, but you're going to love walking her down that aisle." Steve chuckled, rubbing her shoulders._

_"_ _You're probably right. I can't wait."_

**"** **Too bad that will never happen."**

* * *

Steve opened his eyes he was back at the base the Monster standing in front of him. **"****It's no point you will never get them back."**The Monster hissed at him.

"Leave me alone," Steve screamed out. The music stopped, but it was replaced by the concerned gaze of everyone in the room. Trapped, Steve felt trapped by their gaze. "I need some air." Steve left the lab staggered over to one of the larger windows looking over the grounds that surrounded the base. A waste he couldn't save Jennifer back then, and he couldn't save Jennifer now.

"You know that was her favorite spot," Tony called out to him. Steve glanced over at him.

"I know I don't know why." Tony leaned against the railing next to him.

"Because the Monster never appeared in the reflection. She said that as long as she looked, she could pretend. Pretend that she lived in a world with no Monster. I brought her up here once after I moved her to the base. She was still gone, but for a moment, she smiled." Steve looked over at him.

"Thank you, Tony. You were able to help Jennifer in ways I never could." Tony shook his head.

"Not enough. I just wish there was a way around this." Steve turned back to the window.

"We know the Monster is out there, but where would she be. It has to be somewhere that she has absolute power." Steve combed through different possibilities.

"Maybe Rocket has an idea." Tony offered.

"No Need." The two turned to find Clint standing in front of then. "I know where she is." They wandered over to him.

"What do you mean, you know." Steve pressed him. His heart was racing; this is it.

"You said she is in a place where she has absolute power." Clint took a deep breath. "Why not look in the place where it all started." A chill ran up Steve's spin.

"You mean…" Tony trailed off, not able to say it.

"The Room. The Monster is in the room."


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Tony scrambled through the wood. They were following the directions Clint gave them. He had wanted to go, but both Steve and Tony thought it would be best for their friend not to relive these memories. He lost one friend. It wasn't fair to make him lose a child again.

"How much further," Steve asked his head, pounding more and more the further into the woods they got.

"Not far." Tony had said. He scanned the forest floor. Clint had told them the room was in a hidden bunker underground. His description of it reminded Steve of Jennifer's reaction to the elevator during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. almost ten years ago. Tony stopped his glasses, picking up the hidden hatch that Clint described. He bent over and tried to lift it, but it was stuck. He looked over at Steve.

"What are you waiting for? Help me with this." Steve shook his head, trying to drive the headache away before pulling the hatch up. It revealed a dark opening that led deep into the ground. Steve's stomach dropped his eyes snapping up to meet Tony's.

"Do you want to go down the dark tunnel first or shall I," Tony asked. Steve patted him on the shoulder before climbing down, followed closely by Tony. The two looked around them. It was a dark hallway. Tony found a light switch throwing it. A trail of lights appeared down the hall about every fifteen feet. "Well, this gets better and better," Tony said, Steve waited for a heartbeat before running down the hallway. They finally came to a door.

"Well, what are you waiting for open it," Tony said, not seeing any obvious locks. Steve took a deep breath before kicking it down, revealing a dirty lab. It was filled with test tubes and crude medical equipment. It reminded him of the lab he found Bucky in when Hydra held him. Steve had to fight back the sudden churning in his stomach at the sight of the table. It had crude restraints and dark stains on it. "Steve, we can't change anything. We need to find the room." Steve nodded, and they headed further down the hall. They finally came to an end and found a large metal door. Music once again filled Steve's head.

"I think we found it." It took the two of them to get the door open. Steve stepped into the room but was greeted by a white light.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself in a midlevel style dungeon cell. Tony was gone, but he wasn't alone. In the corner, there was a person. Their long matted black hair falling to their shackled feet. Steve crawled over to them. Holding his breath. His hand bumped a rock, causing it to skid along the hard floor. The noise got the attention of the prisoner.

"Steve." The voice of Jennifer made his heart skip a beat. He moved over right in front of her. Jennifer didn't lift her head to look at him. SO, he grabbed her arms pain instantly filled him, and he jerked back. Jennifer looked up at this, her eyes red. "Please, not another nightmare." She whispered out. Steve dragged himself back over to her this time, not touching her.

"Jen, it's me." She closed her eyes, violently shaking head.

"No, I won't let you play with my mind." Steve gently shushed her, lowering his voice.

"It's me, Jennifer. I'm here to rescue you." She looked up at this, her eyes fading to blue.

"You're here." He nodded, and she choked out a gasp. Jennifer lifted a bloody hand to his face touching it. Upon feeling his warm skin, she started to cry. "I never thought you would find me. It's been so long. I called to you, but you never answered." Steve pulled her into his arms.

"I'm here now." Jennifer pulled back so she could look into his eyes.

"How did you find me." Steve smiled, holding the woman he loved him his arms.

"Clint told me where to look." Jennifer shook her head.

"No, how did you know that you could find me." Steve froze, looking into her eyes.

"The Monster has been haunting me." Jennifer paled, bushing on his chest.

"Go…Go before she knows you're here." Steve stepped back, looking at her.

"But what about you." Jennifer waved at him.

"You can't let her know you found me. She will kill the others." Steve stopped looking at her.

"Others?" Jennifer's gaze fell to the floor.

"The ones I snapped. Now go." There was a mettle creak from behind him. Turning, he saw the cell door had swung open. "It's too late," Jennifer whispered out. "Go, she's waiting for you." Steve turned to glance back at her, but she was gone. Taking a deep breath, he slipped out of the cell. He passed corridor after corridor. All full of cells. Inside each was a dark cloud. He didn't know where he was going. The music was the only thing guiding him. Water dripped down the stone wall. Steve didn't know how long he had been walking when he finally reached a set of stairs. The stares led to yet another dark corridor. Only this one was less dank. Clearly not part of the dungeon. His journey ended when he reached a set of large black metal doors. The handles were quickly 6 feet above his head. They opened before he could try to reach them. They lead into a large Cathedral like throne room. There were statues that lined the sides of the room. Their forms causing Steve's stomach to turn into a knot. They were of the people she had snapped out of this world. He saw Bucky, Sam, and T'Challa, to name a few. He even saw Thanos. The room was dark lit only by the torches held by each statue. He shuffled further into the room.

**"****Do you like it." **The voice echoed through the room. Steve looked for its source, spotting it on the far side. At the top of a few steps was a large black thrown. It was in the shape of a cloud of smoke leading up to the ceiling. Sitting on that throne was the Monster. She was lounging to one side her long dress covering her feet and the ground around her. A top of her head was a silver crown that almost seemed to come from her very skull. At the top of each spire was an infinity stone. Her face was that of Jennifer. Only it was a ghostly pail with nightmarish Black eyes. **"I have waited so long for you to accept your fate." **The Monster called out jesting with her hands. "**Do you like how I decorated. At first, I thought that Thanos was mad, but now I have to say I really like the quiet. Tell me what do you wish to ask of the most powerful being in the universe."**She said, leaning forward. Steve slowly walked over to the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the throne.

"I'm not here to make a deal. I'm here for Jennifer." The Monster threw her head back, cackling then stopped.

**"****Oh, you actually think you can make demands of me."**Steve took another step holding up the ring.

"I know Jennifer is still in there let her go." The Monster gave a smile of pity.

**"****Oh, Steve, always trying to see the best in people. Think about it you knew Bucky killed Tony's parents, but you hid it behind the lie that it wasn't his fault. You lied, saying Jennifer word never become me. Look where we are. Think over your dreams, my dear, you threw everything away because of a lie. Even now, you think that I was nothing but a tool for Thanos. But no, he likes you, and Jennifer were mine."**Steve took another step getting closer.

"We were never your tools." The Monster's eyes turned Red sending pain through him. Steve dropped to the ground.

"**The only reason Thanos was inevitable was because I made it so. Who helped create Vision your Jennifer. Who was there when Loki invaded New York. Think about it. She was there, but so was I. You thought that sharing Ice cream and your past would fix her. No, she was broken the minute she was put in the room, and I found her."**The Monster liked her lips, turning her eyes back to black. "**Sure, her powers held me off for a time, but you and Tony made sure that didn't last long. Thanos needed Jennifer's powers, and I needed my freedom and my prey." **Steve shivered at the words glancing at the statues.

"Let me make a deal." The Monster leaned back.

"**What deal could you possibly make that would be worth my time."**She pointed to all the statues around them. Steve closed his eyes.

"Let Jennifer go, and you can have me. That way, they can bring everyone back." The Monster licked her red lips.

**"****Interesting, you think that you are worth the price of 50% of every living thing."**The Monster tilted her head in the way Jennifer us to.

"No, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, but to you, I'm your biggest threat."

**"****You would willingly give your life for her."**Steve met her gaze.

"In a heartbeat." The Monster smiled, slinking down to him.

**"****If you lose you. You will be mine. If you win…which won't happen. You must trade your happy ending for the rest of the worlds."**Steve looked at her.

"How do I know that you will stick to the deal." The Monster laughed, pointing at her crown.

"**That is what the Stones are for."**She reached out a pale hand stroking his cheek. "**No matter the time you take then from, they will hold you and me to this deal. Are you willing to risk it." **A dark cloud surrounded them, blocking out the room.

"Yes."

**"****Why Steve, then we have a deal."**In an instance, the darkness overtook him, and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week I will post the deal that Steve made like the interludes. I hope you like the story I can't believe how far this story has come. Thank you all for taking the time to read it.


	13. The Deal

This chapter is the story The Monster Within: The Deal. Next week back to the normal chapters in this story. I didn't want to break Endgame into two parts, so this is how I handled it. I hope you are fine with the small detour. Thanks for trying this story out.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve opened his eyes. He was back in the small room. Tony leaning over him.

"Steve, are you alright." He asked, helping him to a sitting position.

"Yeah…Yeah, how long was I out." Tony looked at his watch.

"not ten minutes." Steve looked around the room; it was empty. He shot to his feet.

"I have to find her." Tony stood up next to him.

"What do you mean. Find who." Steve ran out of the room, heading for the entrance. He pulled himself out of the hole back into the middle of the woods. He looked around, then stopped. There she was, a woman on the far side of the forest. Her back was to him. Her black hair striking against her all-white dress.

"Jennifer." He whispered out so quiet only his heart could hear. She turned around to look at him. Her blue eyes growing wide. She slowly started walking toward him. Holding a hand up to her mouth. Steve took a few small steps toward her. Then he began to run. She, in turn, started running for him. When he reached her picked her up in his arms, spinning her around. He set her gently down, kissing her on the head then the lips. She leaned into him tears streaming down their cheeks. Steve closed his eyes, resting his forehead against her.

"I thought I would never see you again." He whispered in-between breaths.

"I can't believe this." He looked into the eyes he had fallen in love with. Steve wanted to live in this moment forever, but that wasn't fair for the other…to Natasha.

"So much has happened since you've been gone…Natasha, she…" He said, fighting back the emotion. Jennifer shook her head.

"You don't have to tell me I…I know." Steve closed his eyes, nodding glad that he didn't have to tell her.

"You have all of the stone, and now me lets go save the world one last time." A thought crossed Steve's mind that sent a chill up his spine.

"The monster said that the deal…" Jennifer gave a sad smile.

"Let get everyone back first."

* * *

Steve walked into the central lab. The group was standing around the machine that had made the gantlet. Bruce looked up at him.

"Did it work." He asked, causing everyone to focus on Steve. "Come on, you were gone for two hours." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Clint's expression cut him off. Turning, he found Jennifer standing behind him. Clint slowly walked over to her cupping her face.

"Is it really you." He whispered out. Jennifer couldn't speak. All she could do was a nod. Clint pulled her into his arms, looking at Steve for an explanation.

"I made a deal." Clint let go of Jennifer so she could hug the other.

"What kind of deal," Tony asked, squinting his eyes.

"One that we can take care of later." Jennifer cut Steve off. Tony looked like he wanted to ask more questions but stopped.

"It's time." Bruce nodded, grabbing the gauntlet in his hands. Tony looked at Jennifer.

"Okay, remember everyone that was snapped away. You're just bringing them back to now today. Don't change anything form the last five years." Jennifer looked at Bruce.

"You have to reset my powers." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Got it." Everyone prepared for the worsted. Tony pulled up a shield blocking Clint from any damage. Bruce gave Tony the signal.

"Friday, do me a favor and activate Bam Door Protocol, will ya?" Tony said.

"Yes, boss," The AI responded as the lab was sealed off. Bruce looked at Jennifer.

"Everybody comes home." He said as the gauntlet slide into place. There was no mistake this time the gauntlet worked. Bruce dropped to the ground as the energy overpowered him. He screamed out in pain. Jennifer knelt in front of him.

"Breath through the fear and pain." She called to him.

"Take it off," Thor shouted out as Bruce struggled to move his fingers. Jennifer looked over at Steve as she turned her eyes to white.

"No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?" Steve asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Talk to me, Banner," Tony added his concern.

"I'm okay… I'm okay." Bruce said through a scream. He directed the gauntlet. Jennifer's body slowly lifted into the air as her eyes bleed to black. She raised her hand and snapped. Bruce fell over the gauntlet sliding off his arm.

"Bruce," Steve called, running over to him. Jennifer's still hung in the air smoke churning around her.

"Don't move him," Tony called out to the others as they ran over to join Steve. Jennifer let out a fear-filled scream before dropping to the ground clutching her head. Steve bent in front of her.

"Jennifer, can you hear me." Her eyes were still closed, so he couldn't risk touching her.

"Did it work." Bruce gasped out as Tony worked on his arm. Steve looked over at Tony.

"I don't know." A phone on the counter started to ring. Clint walked over to it. When he saw the name, he quickly answered it.

"Laura." His words filled the room with hope. Steve leaned close to the still shaking Jennifer.

"We did it, Jennifer, we finally got that happy ending." Jennifer looked up at him. Her eyes still black. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was the fear that filled them.

"Steve, she com…" An explosion cut her off, sending them all into black.

* * *

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. Her ears were ringing. She tried to move, but there was something on top of her.

"Come on, buddy, wake up. You crushing her." Steve groaned, moving slightly. This allowed Jennifer to take in a deep breath. She rolled out from under him. "That's my man." Tony knelt in front of them, holding the Shield. "You lose this again, I'm keeping it." Steve tried to move, but he had blocked Jennifer from getting hit, taking most of the impact. He looked around at the destruction. The lab was gone. For that matter, the base was gone.

"What happened?" He gasped out, looking at Tony.

"You mess with time. It tends to mess back." Jennifer shook her head.

"No." they looked at her. "You had us bring everyone back that was snapped…That includes The Monsters army." Steve closed his eyes.

"Thanos." Jennifer whipped some of the blood the was dripping on her face.

"I think we just gave her the army to destroy the rest of us."

"We'll see." Tony and Jennifer grabbed Steve's hands, helping him to his feet.

"I could use some help." Clint's voice came over the comms. Steve signaled for Jennifer to go. She kissed his cheek running in the other direction. Tony and Steve made their way over to Thor, who was looking over the valley. On the far side of it was a dark cloud of smoke that formed a throne. The Monster sat in a long white dress. Thanos and his minions next to her. She still had the crown atop her head, but the Stones were gone.

"What's she been doing?" Tony asked Thor.

"Absolutely nothing," Thor whispered out.

"Her Stone's are gone where are ours," Steve said, looking into her black eyes.

"Somewhere under all this." Tony took in a deep breath. "All we know is that she doesn't have 'em" Steve closed his eyes for a moment.

"So, we keep it that way."

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor said, looking around them.

"This whole thing has been a trap since she found Jennifer in the room. This is just her final move." Steve said, thinking over everything.

"Yeah, I don't much care," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good," Thor said. "Just as long as we're all in agreement." Lightning spread over his body. He reached both his hands out, calling both his Hammer and his ax. A bolt of lightning struck him, and his armor covering him. "Let's kill them properly this time." The Monster started to clap her hands, gesturing to the destruction around her.

"**You thought you were so cleaver. Time travel to get them back." **She glanced down at Thanos. "**The idea was to have those that disappear be random…by chance." **The Monster leaned forward, snickering. **"But as Tony knows too well, I don't do anything by chance." **Steve looked over at Tony.

"What is she talking about." Tony closed his eyes.

"Pepper started having nightmares after you came to ask for my help." Steve closed his eyes.

"Then why risk it." Tony smile at him.

"Jennifer came to visit and reminded me that if there was a chance we could bring them back, we had to. Whatever it takes." The Monster made a gagging noise.

**"Whatever it takes implies you can come out of this. Which is just not**

**the case? No matter how many times you go back in time, I will always **

**win." **She glanced down at Thanos then back at Steve. "**Kill them**." She

Vanished into a cloud of smoke. The three slowly walked over to him.

"You could not live with your own failure," Thanos said with a taunt looking over where the Monster had been. "Where did that bring you? Back to me? I thought that by having her eliminate half of life, the other half would thrive. But she was right, that's impossible." The three slowly formed a small circle around him. "As long as there are those that stand in the way of perfect balance. There will be those that are unable to accept it."

"Yep, we're all kinds of stubborn," Tony called, not looking away from the Titan. Steve was keeping his eyes out for the Monster, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm thankful because now she had shown me what I must do. I will help her shred this universe down to its last atom. And then she will use the Stone you have collected to make a new one." Thanos stood putting on his helmet.

"Sound like you her second fiddle," Tony called out. Thanos laughed.

"You even now when it's staring you in the face can't see the power that was among you form the start. Which is why this new universe will be a grateful one."

"born out of the blood." Steve spat out at him.

"The greatest victory often asked for the greatest sacrifice." Thanos lifted his sword. Right as the three plunged into the battle.

* * *

Jennifer ran as fast as she could. She had to find Clint. From what he was describing, he was somewhere in the base's tunnels. Jennifer rounded the corner coming the opening that led into them. After blinking out a large piece of rubble in front of it, she stood frozen, staring into the darkness.

**"Why bother you know this will never work. Even if it does, what will your life be like with the…" **Jennifer turned, grabbing the Monster around the neck, rolling her eyes red. The Monster's breaths came in gasps as the pain-filled her.

"Don't forget whose body you're hiding in." Jennifer spate at her. The Monster smiled before shoving Jennifer back. She waved her hand, vanishing again. Jennifer turned back to the dark opening. The fear was building. How could she help Clint if she stayed up here?

"They're getting closer Jenny." Clint's voice came over the comms. Jennifer closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before running into the tunnel. She did her best to keep her breaths even as she headed in the direction Clint was. There was an explosion below her, and she looked down the large opening spotting him. Aliens were surrounding him.

"Dad!" She screamed, getting his attention. He looked up, nodding, pulling out his grabbing hook. It launched up and hooked into the ceiling. The rope quickly started to raise him up, but it wasn't fast enough. Jennifer rolled her eyes to black, killing one of the aliens entering the tunnel. There were a few that were still chasing him. Clint pulled his sword, cutting them down. Jennifer dropped to her knees as he flew over her head. She rolled to her side, helping Clint to his feet.

"Thanks." He whispered out. Jennifer smiled at him.

"Nice getting to be the saving you for a change." They started running back the way she came.

"Nice to let you."

* * *

Tony aimed his guns on Thanos.

"Okay, Thor, hit me." He called out. Thor used his lightning to overcharge Tony's suit. This allowed him to shoot stronger lasers at Thanos. Thanos spun his sword, blocking the blows. Taking slow steps closer and closer to Tony. Right as he was about to reach him, Thor threw Mjolnir at him. Thanos grabbed Tony, pacing him in the path of the unstoppable Hammer. It knocked into him, sending him to the ground unconscious. Thanos turned to go after Tony, but Steve blocked his way, slamming him with his Shield. Thanos whipped his sword around, knocking him to the grown.

**"Stay down, Captain." **The Monster's voice filled his head. Thanos threw his sward at Thor, but he slid under it. The sword flew back into Thanos's hand Just as Thor brought Stormbreaker down, blocking it. Thanos grabbed him around the throat, punching him in the face before throwing him to the ground. Using the advantage, Thanos kicked him in the chest. Thor reached out, calling Stromebreather to him. Just as it was about to reach his hand, Thanos grabbed it, trying to push it into his chest. As the blade was about to go into his chest, Mjolnir crashed into the back of Thanos's head. It paused in the air before flying back toward the one that is worthy of commanding it. The Hammer slammed into Steve's hand.

"I knew it," Thor said, always suspecting that Steve had been able to lift the Hanner that night at the party. Thanos kicked Thor in the face knocking him out before charging at the soldier. Steve swung the Hammer up, knocking him to the ground. He threw his Shield and his Hammer. They crashed into Thanos before returning to him. Steve called lighting down on the Titan. Sending Thanos to the ground.

**"Stop." **The Monster's voice filled his head. The weight of it breaking his concentration. Thanos used the opportunity to slice into Steve's leg with his sword. The Hammer flew out of his hands as Thanos punched him in the head. Black pots flashed in front of his eyes. He was barely able to get his Shield up in time to block the sword. Thanos brought the sword down, again and again, breaking off the top half of the Shield. The final blow sent him flying back. He landed hard, the air getting nocked out of him. Steve slowly rolled to his side, looking over at Thanos but was met by the Monster.

"**This could have been painless. You could have even joined me at the top. But no, you were always so stubborn." **Steve tried to get to his feet, but his body was weak. Time he needed more time. The Monster turned signaling to Thanos. His army of aliens slowly filled the far side of the valley. Steve closed his eyes, letting out a pained cry pushing himself to his feet. He staggered slightly, his legs growing weak. Looking down at his arm, he could see a substantial cut where the strap of his Shield had cut into him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the strap tight. The giant flying aliens from the New York invasion flew over the oncoming army. Steve slowly started to walk toward the coming army. His eyes never leaving the Monster. It was quiet; the wind slowly whipped across the valley. He was once again alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Cap, you read me." A voice came over the comms. Steve stopped taking in a deep breath as the emotion tried to take him. "Cap, it's Sam. Cam, you hear me?" Steve couldn't say anything as hope grew. "On your left." Steve slowly turned around as a portal appeared. Out of it came T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye. Steve's breath hitched at the sight of them. Two of them having been snapped away. Sam flew out overhead as more and more portal started to appear. Slowly all the Heros that hand been snapped began to walk out onto the battlefield to join in the fight. Pepper appeared next to Tony in the suit that he had made her. She helped her husband to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, looking at her. she lifted her helmet, so he was looking at her.

"Don't." She pointed at everyone that was back. "This is worth it." There was a loud crashing sound, and Ant-Man in his giant form appeared from under some of the rubble. In his hand was Bruce Rocket and Rhodey.

"**As it was once said. Isn't this great all of you against all of me." **The Monster called out to him. Steve slowly turned around, looking at her.

"Avengers!" Mjolnir returned to his hand. "Assemble." They charged into the final fight. The Monster slowly lifted into the air as her army charged to meet them.

* * *

Peter Parker ran up to Tony, who had been knocked to the ground.

"You will not believe what's been going on," Peter said. "DO you remember when we were in space? And I got dusty? I must have passed out. I felt like I was trapped for a long time, then I woke up, and you were gone." Peter was barely taking any time to breathe in between his words. "But Doctor Strange was there, right? And he was like its been five years. Come on, they need us" He stepped back, spinning his hand in front of him. "And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time." Tony ignored him, pulling him into his arms. It had worked they had brought him back. "This is nice," Peter whispered out. Doctor Strange appeared next to them. Tony walked over to him.

"You said one out of 14 million we win yeah? Tell me this is it." Tony said the needing to know.

"If I tell you what happens…It won't happen." Tony nodded, looking around at the battle that surrounded them.

"You better be right."

* * *

Jennifer and Clint ran across the field. She was doing her best to keep the aliens for getting to Clint, who still had the stones.

"Cap, what do you want us to do with this thing," Clint called through the comms.

"Get those stones as far away as possible," Steve called out. Clint stopped looking at Jennifer. He closed his eyes. Jennifer nodded, turning her eyes black.

"No!" Bruce called out, stopping her from blinking it out. "We need to get'm back where they came from," he said.

"No way to get 'em back, her little army destroyed the quantum tunnel," Tony called out to them.

"Hold on," Scott said. "That's not our only time machine." The horn of the van went off.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve asked. Jennifer nodded, and they started running toward the van. The van was right below the Monster the was still floating in the air.

"Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked as Jennifer blinked out another alien.

"Maybe 10 minutes." Clint shook his head. They might not be able to make it.

"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you."

"Easy for you to say," Clint said, smiling at Jennifer. Another wave of Aliens charged them. Before Jennifer had to do anything, T'challa crashed into the group killing the aliens. He stood looking over at them.

"Clint, give it to me." Clint gladly handed it over to the King. Who turned and ran for the van. Jennifer looked up at the Monster. Smoke reached out from her killing many of the heroes around her.

"Even if we win this fight, can we defeat her," Clint said, walking up next to her. Jennifer closed her eyes.

"She's to Strong I can feel her still feeding off my powers. No, even the stones can destroy her like this."

* * *

Steve looked up at the Monster. She raised her hand, and Thanos's large ship started shooting at the ground below.

"Help somebody help." Peter Parker's panicked voice came out over the comms. Steve looked over and spotted him.

"Hey, Queens heads up." Steve launched the Hammer over at him. Peter's web caught hold of it, pulling him out of the swarm of aliens. The Hammer continued on the path Steve sent it stringing Peter along with it. The firing from the ship stopped, and they all watched as Carol crashed into it.

"Danvers, good to have you back we need an assist here," Steve said. Jennifer ran up next to him.

"We need to do something about her," Jennifer said, pointing up at the Monster. There was so much smock surrounding her. Steve couldn't see her. "I can't get near her." Steve nodded, pointing in the direction Peter went.

"You go help them get the Stones I'll go after her." Steve turned to head toward the Monster, but Jennifer grabbed his arm, turning him back to look at her. She reached up, kissing him. The chaos vanishing around them. Steve could hear music playing in the background. He pulled back, looking at her.

"When?" Jennifer looked up at him, her left eyebrow razing.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head. Steve grabbed her hand, holding it in front of her face. The scars on her wrist were gone.

"When did you switch with Jennifer?" The Monster smiled, looking at him.

"A little after you yelled, Avenger, assemble." Steve clamped his hand around her neck.

"Where is Jennifer." the Monster shrugged her shoulders.

**"Out there like the rest of them wasting their time."** There was an explosion on the to their left. The Monster cackled, looking at Steve. She had returned to her normal size and appearance. "**That would be your time machine. Now it's only a matter of time before the stones return to me."** Steve shook his head.

"No!" Steve grabbed the ring he had keep with him. Taking a deep breath, he clamped his hands around her face. Sending the two of them into blackness.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes, finding himself in the throne room. The Monster sitting on her throne. Her dress white and glowing.

"**Here, we stand in my prison of darkness. Now it is just you and me." **She stood walking toward him. Smoke started to swirl around them. **"Is this what you expected. To fall in love again just to lose her. To loss everyone. Like you always do." **She said Steve held up his hands.

"You have worn this mask long enough show me who you truly are." He shouted. The Monster smiled, snapping her finger in that instance she changed. She grew old, and her features that, once beautiful, were now twisted. Her hair turned white, and the haunting eyes grew larger and stared like lanterns. The dress that had been white bled into a black cloak. She dropped to the ground gasping for air.

**"Is this what you wanted to see." **She said her voice had changed from Jennifer's to a gravelly cackle. "**I am what Jennifer sees in the mirror. Something so twisted that not even you can look at me."** Steve walked over to her bending down to gazing her in the eyes.

"What is twisted is your soul." He said, holding his hand out. She looked at it before placing her hand in it. He pulled her to her feet.

"**Remember Steve, you made a deal. You must give her up when the time comes. The Stones demand it." **Steve gave a small nod.

"But you will not live to see that." using a shard of his shield, he stabbed her in the chest. In an instance, they were back on the field. Steve wrapped his arms around the Monster holding her back. She turned her eyes red, filling him with pain. He spotted Jennifer and Tony, who were fighting Thanos, who had the gauntlet. Steve closed his eyes. Jennifer was on the other side of Thanos, looking at Tony. They glanced over at Doctor strange. He held up one finger. Tony nodded, running over to Thanos right at he started putting the final stone into the gauntlet. Thanos pushed Tony off of him.

"I am inevitable," The Monster whispered at Steve as Thanos snapped his finger. Nothing happened, causing the Monster to curse and Thanos to glance over at Jennifer. She wasn't watching at him; she was staring at Tony. He gave her a nod holding up his hand, revealing the stones.

"I am Iron Man." He snapped, sending the powered flowing through Jennifer. She didn't fight it, letting it feed on the fear. As it burned through the memories. Steve watched as Jennifer and Tony struggle to control the power. He could move as the Monster fought against the power.

"It's killing them," Clint said to his left.

"I got an idea, but you might hate it." A guy standing next to him named Peter Quill said. Steve watched in horror as Quill ran up and grabbed Tony's shoulder. The power flowed from Tony into Peter. Tony's screams seemed to lessen. Then Rocket joined Peter. Everyone ran for the center of the field, grabbing onto the chain. Steve fought to keep his eyes open as the Monster screamed. Clenching his teeth as the pain flowed through to him.

"It's not possible." The Monster growled.

"We're the Avengers," Steve said back, looking at Tony.

"And we do things together," Tony said smiled at him. A massive shock wave shot through Jennifer casting the army into dust along with Thanos. The pain stopped, and the Monster pushed out of Steve's arms.

"**You should be dead. The Stones are too powerful for you**." The Monster hissed as she slowly vanished with the rest of them. Tony turned to look at Steve with a smile.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five..."

"Tony!" Pepper called out, landing next to him. He hugged her.

"We did it your safe, everyone's safe," Tony said, tapping the arc reactor.

"You say that now, but you never mean it." Tony looked around them.

"I always wanted a suit of armor around the world." He gestured to the heroes around them. "I think that they are more than qualified to fulfill that role." Pepper smiled, kissing her husband. Steve looked away, not wanting to intrude on their privet moment. Jennifer walked up to him.

"Well, we did it," Steve said, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, we did it. We saved the world." Jennifer smiled up at him as he kissed her.

"I think that we finally got that Happy ending," Steve said with a smile. Jennifer's brows furrowed as she fought back the tears.

"Funny, I thought our happy ending started on my Dad's front porch." Steve shook his head.

"No, it started in an old gym. Where some Agent was trying to get me back into the world." Jennifer looked around them.

"I think it's safe to say I made the right call about you joining the Avengers." Steve saw a dark shadow crossed her face. Steve gently grabbed her arm, looking into her now green eyes.

"I love Jennifer, that's all that matters right now." Jennifer rested her head on him.

"I love you, Steve." Steve closed his eyes holding the woman he loved. Watching his friends reunite with those brought back. They had done it. They save the world one last time.


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer stood next to Steve on the dock at Tony's cabin. As the funeral for Natasha started. It was simple the way she would have wanted it. Clint had made most of the arrangements. Almost everyone came. She had given her life for the soul stone, and they wouldn't be here without that. Tony and Steve handed the bouquet of flowers to Clint. In the center was the arrow neckless that he had given her. Setting the flowers in the water, Clint slowly pushed it off into the middle of the lake. Then turning into Laura's arms. They all stood there in silence as the sun slowly set. Slowly one by one, everyone headed back into the house, leaving the six remaining Avengers alone.

"She was the heart of the team," Steve said. Grabbing Jennifer's hand.

"I tried to bring her back," Bruce said, looking down at his burned arm.

"So did I," Tony added his arm was encased in one of his suits.

"She knew what was being asked of her. I just wished there was a way she could know that we won…We did it." Clint whipped his nose.

"She knows," Tony said, squeezing his shoulder. There was a set of footsteps behind them. They turned to find Fury standing in front of them.

"Did you know this would happen," Jennifer asked, causing Fury to smile.

"I had an idea to bright together a group of extraordinary people to make the world a safer place. I told Tony he was joining a larger world. Little did I know how large." Pepper appeared on the porch.

"Tony Morgan is messing with the suits again." Tony smile.

"Ah, I'll be right there." He moved to head toward the house. Followed by the others. Leaving Steve and Jennifer alone on the porch. He held her hand in front of their faces looking at the ring.

"I made a deal, Jen." He said, looking into her eyes. Jennifer smiled, kissing him. Then he looked out over the water.

"I know, and I ready when the time comes." Steve closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure I am."

* * *

"Remember, you have to return the stones to the exact moment you got 'em, or your gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternate realities," Bruce said while Tony set up the time machine.

"Yeah, and I don't want the other me to end up dead because slipped on a set to legos, so be careful." He called out to Steve and Jennifer. Jennifer grabbed the case.

"Don't worry, Bruce well Clip all the branches," Steve said.

"You know if you want, I could come with you," Sam said, gesturing at Jennifer, who was talking to Tony. "If you want to keep her here." Steve patted Sam on the back, smiling.

"You're a good man Sam." He looked at Jennifer. "This one's on us." San nodded, give Steve time to talk to Bucky.

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back." Bucky chuckled, smiling at him.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve hugged his old friend. "Gonna miss you, buddy." Steve smiled.

"It's gonna be okay, Buck." He walked over to Tony and Jennifer.

"Are you sure about this," Tony asked, keeping his voice low. Steve grabbed Jennifer's hand, trying to smile.

"We have to with the stones." Tony nodded, hugging Jennifer.

"Stay safe, both of you." She smiled.

"Anything for an old friend." Tony looked over at Steve. Then he pulled him to a hug.

"Friends." The two walked onto the platform.

"How long is this going to take," Sam asked. Tony didn't answer, working on typing something onto the computer.

"For them as long as they need for us five seconds." Bruce finally answered, glancing over at Tony. Steve picked up Mjolnir.

"You ready, Cap?" Bruce called out to him. He looked at Jennifer.

"Are you ready." Jennifer smiled, tightening her grip.

"Lets set everything right." Steve nodded over at Bruce and Tony.

"All right, we'll meet you back here, okay?" They engaged their helmets.

"You bet," Steve said. In an instant, they were gone. Bruce counted down, then pressed the button. Nothing happened. He and Sam tried to figure out what had happened. Tony walked over to Bucky, nodded at the lake.

"Sam," Bucky called out, stopping the panicked argument. He walked over to them, spotting an old man sitting on a bench looking over the lake.

"Go ahead," Bucky said, smiling over at him. Tony patted him on the back. Sam walked over to the old man sitting there.

"Cap?" Sam said, recognizing the aged face of his friend.

"Hi, Sam." Steve smiled over at him.

"So did something go wrong, or did something go right?" Sam asked.

"In order to bring Jennifer back, I made a deal, and this was part of it. So I got to have some of that life Tony was always talking about." Sam put his hands in his pockets.

"How did that work out for ya?" Steve smiled.

"It was beautiful, almost a dream." Sam smiled.

"I'm happy for you truly. Only thing bumming me out is the fact the I have to live in a world without Captain America?" Steve turned to grab a case next to him.

"That reminds me." He opened it, revealing the shield. "Try it on." Sam looked back at Tony and Bucky. They nodded at him. He grabbed it, holding it on. "How does it feel."

"Like it's someone else's," Steve smiled, looking up at him.

"It isn't." Sam took a deep breath fighting back emotions.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." He reached over, shaking Steve's hand.

"That's why it's yours." Sam spotted a wedding ring on his finger.

"You want to tell me about her." Steve looked out over the lake.

"No…No, I don't think I will."


	17. Chapter 17

Steve opened his eyes. They were in the center of a dance hall. The people around them couldn't seem to see them. Looking down, Steve found he was in his old uniform. He looked at Jennifer. She had on a white dress like the ladies that were in the crowd around them. She smiled, taking his hand and pointing to the door.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jennifer smile point at the door.

"See that door any minute Peggy is going to walk through that door. She is coming here to meet you for that first date. As far as the world will remember, Stark was able to find you." Steve turned back to gaze at her.

"The Monster said no happy endings." Jennifer let out a deep breath.

"No, we can't have that happy ending together. But that doesn't mean you can't get your happy ending." Steve glanced at the door spotting Peggy.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't made that..." Jennifer smiled up at him.

"The deal you made save the world and me from the Monster that haunted me. I'm finally free from her. I keep looking to the left where she has been for so long, but she is gone. I have you to thank for that." He grabbed her hands.

"I gave up my life to save the world when I went into the ice. It was painful because my life had been taken from me, and there was nothing I could do. Now I have to just walk away for my life…you." Jennifer kissed him.

"This is your life. That was a dream." Steve pulled her close.

"You are not a dream. How can I live here knowing you're out there? Those dreams of what could have been. You, me, our family." Jennifer smiled, looking down at her scares.

"Because you won't remember me." Steve pulled back.

"What after everything I won't remember you. None of it. That wasn't part of the plan." Jennifer smiled.

"It's for the best. You will remember your life but not me. I will be the dream that causes you to wake with a smile but can't remember. A scent that reminds you of something that you can't fully recall. The warm winter wind that is there for a moment but gone in a flash." Steve shook his head.

"How can I forget you?" Jennifer reached up to touch his face but stopped.

"I love you, Steve. You have to stay here, and I have to go. But there is one way to make it easier for you." Her eyes turned white, and she lifted her hand to his head. Steve closed his eyes, giving a small nod. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and she was gone.

"Steve, you're early." Steve turned around, finding Peggy standing in front of him. She was beautiful.

"Sorry, I didn't want to miss our date." He shook his head, grabbing her hand so they could dance. She took it, and they slowly swayed to the music.

"You are quite good at this. I thought you said you had never danced." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess I just found the right partner." He smiled at her. She was beautiful, with her hair curling around her face. The music changed.

"Well, get ready. We now switch partners." She spun out of his grip, and another woman spun into it. She looked at him with green eyes.

"Hi." Was all he could say.

"Hello." She said her eye full of an emotion that Steve couldn't place.

"I'm Steve Rogers, what's your name." He said need to say something. The emotion slowly vanished.

"Jennifer. Well, Steve, I hope you have a wonderful life." He looked at her. The words were strange for someone he had never met.

"Thanks, same to you." With that, she was gone, and Peggy was back in his arms. Yes, he would have a beautiful life with the woman he loved. Steve was finally home.

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ends. I started posting this story before the first trailer for Endgame came out. I had a feeling that there would be two outcomes with Steve at the time. One where he died and one where he retired. I was happy with this because it could work well with him and Jennifer. However, when the first trailer doped, that all changed. They have a shot where Steve it looking at the picture of Peggy. So I added in a few scenes with Peggy. About a month before Endgame came out, I wrote my three endings. One where Steve died one where he ended up with Jennifer and the final one where he went back in time with Peggy.
> 
> Then I waited in the theater to see how the story would end. Side note I read this story to a friend of mine before I started posting it. She almost cried in the theater when Steve ended up with Peggy because she wanted him to end up with Jennifer. To be honest, so did I, but that is the way that the story went. The Stones and the Monster gave me a reason for him to go back, and Jennifer's powers gave me why he didn't wait for her. I cannot say that I will never write anymore tale of Jennifer with Marvel you never know. But for now, her story has come to an end. Thank you all for reading this story. I sorry it didn't have the happy ending that you may have been looking for. Thank you to my first reviewer. And to all the other people that took the time to read this story. I may post other stories but none in this Marvel world. Unless they bring Cap back and then who knows what will happen. ;) Again, thank you for reading my story, and I'm sorry it ended this way. I hope you all aren't too mad/disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> We're in the endgame now. I can't believe it. If you have any non-spoiler questions, now is the time to ask. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Side note, chapter 13 is going to be posted like the interludes. It will make more since when we get closer to it.


End file.
